Together Forever
by PercabethForever92
Summary: Percy Nico and Grover's parents are about to be booted out of they're throne. The only way is for Percy to marry one of the daughters of the richest family. He chose Annabeth. But the problem is, Thier parents hate each other. First fic! No flames please!
1. Chapter One

**Hey! PercabethForever92 is here! This is my first story, mind you, so please no flames! But still. A little constuctive critism isn't all that bad. **

**Percy, Annabeth and the rest of the gang aren't demigods. Percy is a prince and Annabeth is a princess. Annabeth, Thalia, and Juniper are sisters. they're parents rule the land of the East. That leaves Percy, Nico, and Grover as brothers. They're parents rule the West.**

**Plot: Percy and his family are about to be booted out of the royal family because of the loss of money. the only way for them to stay on the throne is if one of them gets married. and who better get married to than the richest royal family of the East? the only problem? They're parents are enemies.**

**Oh yeah! Here are the ages.**

**Percy Jackson: 22 years old**

**Grover Jackson: 21 years old**

**Nico Jackson: 20 years old**

**Annabeth Chase: 21 years old**

**Juniper Chase : 20 years old**

**Thalia Chase: 19 years old**

**Pairings: Percy/Annabeth, Thalia/Nico and Grover/Juniper**

**Not too good of a story, but hey. You guys might have different opinions. So on with the story!**

**(Disclaimer: I do not own PJO)**

Chapter One:

I was outside in the garden, sitting down, throwing a little blue ball up and down. I was amused since this was practically the only I can do that's normal since my day is usually booked up training and learning how to be a king. After all, I am the oldest one of us three brothers (A. K. A Grover and Nico).

I was so into my thoughts of what I would do when I became king that I didn't hear a glass shattering. I only snapped back into reality when I heard someone yell. "Holy shit, Percy! you broke the glass for mom and dad's room! Shit! don't you know how much trouble you'll be in!" Nico, my youngest brother yelled. I looked up and saw what I did. Crap. the glass was broken bad. and it was all because of this damned ball. I'm going to get into so much trouble.

I scrambled from my sitting position and yelled "Well don't just stand there! help me out!" "But how are we supposed to fix that? it's like three stories high!" Nico reasoned. "Then what am I supposed to do?" I yelled. "Well you could always go and tell mom and dad … ?" he asked/said.

I pondered over that for a moment. well, I guess that's the only thing to do, right? I sighed. "Okay. I'll tell them. Later." I said.

**~** LATER**~**

I was sitting in my room when I heard someone yell my name. "Percy! Mom and dad want you out in the throne room." my brother, Grover, said while opening the door in my room and stepping inside. "What did you do this time?" he asked, with a grin on his face.

Oh no. they found out about the broken window! Shit!

"Uhh ... nothing. um ... Exactly what did they want me for?" i asked nervously. He thought for a moment. "I'm not exactly sure. They just wanted you there. And dad is in a bad mood so I think you better hurry up and get your ass over there." he said with that grin of his again. I nodded and took a deep breath. I stood up and started leaving the room. I stopped at the door. "Wish me luck, Grover," i said with a scared expression on my face. He smirked. "Good luck, Perce." he said as i said thanks and walked into the throne room.

When i got there, i saw mom and dad. They were sitting on their thrones. My dad was fuming and my mom was trying to calm him down.

I cleared my throat and they finally realized i was there. I looked at them nervously . "Um ... hi mom. Dad. Ummm ... listen, I ... uh ... didnt mean to ... ummm-" I started, but i was interrupted by my mom.

"Look honey, there's no other good way to say this but, we are going to lose the throne. If we do not find enough money for the building projects for homes for the homeless all around our reign. And the only way we can get that money is if you marry someone, anyone, from another royal family. We have set a ball, of which all royal families will be attending. There, you will dance with all of the princesses and at the end, will announce who you will be marrying. The ball will be tommorrow evening, at eight o'clock sharp. That is all. You are dismissed," she said.

I just stared at her. I was so surpried. I proccesed everything and when i got to the part that I was supposed to marry someone, I got angry. "Wait! Don't i have a say in this?" I yelled. "Now, son. Do not talk to your mother that way," my father said. "I'll talk to her any way I want to! Now why would you agree to make me marry someone i barely even know?" I said. My father got of his throne and said to me, "We are sincereley sorry, my son, but it has to be done. Otherwise we will be forced to move out of the castle. Please just do it. For our sake. Please," he begged me. He had a sincere look on his face. He might have been mad, but he calmed down. That made me not say no to him. Or my mom. I loved them too much.

I sighed. "Okay. I'll go along with it. But why is it only me?" I asked them. "Because you are the eldest. And since you will be a king anyways, we picked you," my mother said as she, too, walked over to me. I sighed sadly at them. "Okay. I'll do it. When will we get ready? Wait. Nico and Grover are coming too right?" I asked hopefully. If i was going to be tortured by prissy princesses, I wouldnt be tortured alone.

"Of course! We were kind of hoping they would find someone nice in the ball too!" my mother said. She was a sucker for romance.

"Alright. I'll go now, and tell Grover and Nico. Goodbye mother, father. And i kind of broke your window with a ball," i whispered the last part. They heard, though, and I got a whole lecture on never to play with a ball (That's what she said! xD) near their room again. After that torture, uh, i mean lecture, i went to my brothers.

**~** With the three boys**~**

"So what did mom and dad want to talk to you about, Perce?" Nico asked. They were watching TV. I sighed as I told them what happened. After I told them, they both had shocked looks on their faces. "HELL NO. I will NOT go out with another girl. Not after what happened with Aline," Nico said. Aline was his previous girlfriend. She was a daughter of a rich duch. One night, he decided to propose to her. After all, they were dating for two years. So he went to her house. The only thing was, she was with another guy. He had walked in on them making out. He was awestrucjk. He couldnt believe what he was seeing. He trusted her. But she broke his trust. So he ended it with her the very next day. He's still not over her, no matter how many times he told us he WAS over her. He couldnt trick us. And I have a feeling he knows that, but he still keeps on with his act.

I sighed. "I know, but we can't dis obey mom and dad. I'm sorry" I said. He sighed. "I know. But I would've really liked it if they told us," he complained. "Hey, s'alright, bro! At least we'll see hot girls, even if most of them are sluts!" Grover smirked. We all laughed at that. All I'm saying is that we should enjoy the time we're happy because I have a feeling we're not going to have anymore.

**Well, I guess it isnt that bad. Just click the review button there and tell me what you think! Love, Marcella**


	2. Chapter Two

**Hey! I'm back! I hope I'm doing okay on writing this … Oh well. Whatever. Btw, I forgot to put it on, but the last chapter was (obviously) Percy's POV. Okay. Now! On with the story!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Percy Jackson**

Chapter Two:

"No. That's not the dress," Silena, my best friend and cousin, said. "Yea I agree with Silena, for once. Purple isnt your color." Thalia, my younger sister, said to me. I looked at my reflection in the full sized mirror. The dress had a beaded one-shouldered bodice, has a ruched, dropped waist bodice that is embellished on the left side with beadwork leading into a flared skirt. I liked how I looked. I wonder why they didn't. So me being me, I asked.

"Why? I like this dress!" I said. Silena sighed. "Look Annie. We are here to find you a perfect dress. The one that will have prince Perseus falling head over heels for you! But if you won't let us help you then I guess you can just wear that dress. But I'm telling you, it's not bringing out any of your features. Especially you eyes. I was told by my mother that Boys always notice your eyes first. And that dress is doing nothing to bring out your eyes, but if you want to wear it, suit yourself." she said. "Yeah, Annabeth. So what's your decision? Let us help you or not?" Juniper asked.

It was temting to say 'No don't help me!' But I knew better than to hurt them. So I sighed. "Fine. Go ahaed and pretend I'm your Barbie doll. Just please don't go overboard." I pleaded. They all beamed. "You won't regret it, sis! Just watch!" Thalia said as they went back to the rack with all of the dresses on them as I returned to the bathroom to change out of the dress and put a robe on.

"Annie! Try this on!" I heard Silena yell. I took the blue dress and started to change. When I came backout and stared at my reflection in the mirror. The gown was one-shouldered strap is intricately detailed with beadwork as well as on the waistline. The ruched bustline leads into a flowing A-line skirt, with a hint of a sweeping train. It was pretty too!

"No, get that of you. That's not it." Juniper said as Thalia and Silena agreed and went back to the dress rack. I changed out of the dress and gave it to them. "What's next?" I asked. This was getting kind of fun!

"Here try this." Thalia said. I took the black and pink dress from her and went to change. The neckline is accented by fitted waistband and floral bow. The lustrous rose design that embellishes the gown adds an extra pizazz. It looked cute. "I don't like it." I said as i stepped out of the bathroom. They agreed and I took it off.

"Here, why don't I help," I said. They agreed. It took a while but I finally found it. I took it of the rack and went to the bathroom to try it on, without the girls commenting on what i picked.

I looked at my reflection, for the last time. I smiled. I loved it. The dress was sea green (Author's Note: Coincidence! Percy's eyes are sea green!). It was strapless ball gown that went puffy when it reached the bottom part of my body. It had a rhinestone belt. It was a laceup back. "You look perfect!" I heard Silena squeal. "I know! Now our only problem is trying to figure out what shoes she's going to wear," Thalia said. "Don't forget the make up!" Junpier added. They nodded and went on talking and talking. I was so happy that I found something to wear for myself. Without anyone's help.

"Annabeth are you -" my mother came in and gasped at how I looked like. "Doesnt she look awesome, mom?" Juniper said, smiling broadly. "I - I'm speechless! You look wonderful, my dear!" mom said as she walked over to me, examining me. I smiled at her. "Thanks mom. I appreciate it." I said. "Of course! So Thalia, Juniper, Silena, have you chosen your dresses?" mom asked. "Of course aunty! Here. We'll change in to them," Silena said as she grabbed their dresses.

Moments later, they cam out. They looked beautiful! Silena wore a gown with a heart shaped neckline with hand beaded bugle beads and stones, elongated draped bodice falls into an A-line skirt that is tucked with beaded accents and a contrasting sash. It was pink.

Thalia wore a strappless yellow gown that was something like mine but wasnt puffy or has a belt. It was plain, but it suited her very well.

Juniper


	3. Chapter Three

**I know. Chapter two was cut. Sorry … ****L I'll put the rest of the chapter on here with chapter three. Sorry again … please don't get mad at me!**

**Well anyways, I don't own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**On with the story!**

(Continuation of chapter two)

Juniper wore a black puffy dress. The top part was leopard print and it brought out her eyes. Yes. I'm sure. Black brought out her dark eyes.

Behind me I heard my mom whimper. "Oh God ... (Author's Note: Hahaha I was about to write 'Oh gods' but then I realized my mistake. xD) I can't believe how much my girls have grown! Even you Silena! Ever since ... the accident with your mom and dad, you have been my little girl too, hon.," she said with tears in her eyes. Silena broke down crying and my mom took her in her arms.

See, Silena's mom and our mom were sisters. One day, Silena's parents were traveling to Greece to visit our grandmother who lived there. But then, as they were about to get out of the airport, someone shot them. Aunty Shirley got shot twice in the head and once in her arm. Uncle Tim got shot in the middle of his head.

It turned it was Uncle Tim's brother who hired a guy to kill them. In court, he said wanted them dead because it wasn't fair that Uncle Tim got the throne before he did, and Uncle Tim was , being the one who filed his case (only fourteen that time), sued him for killing her parents.

When the case was over, Uncle Tim's brother was sentenced for fifteen years in jail. That would end four years from now, since Silena is now twenty three and that happened when she was only fourteen. Anyways, Silena was about to go into custody, but we took her in. We couldn't let that happen to her. And ever since then, she has been treated as a daughter, sister and best friend.

So after that cry fest, we looked for shoes, make up, and the things we need for when we do our hair. After, we drove to the airport and flew west to the prince's home.

**Chapter Three**

Annabeth's POV (They are now in the west, which is really California. They came from the east, which is New Jersey. *Sigh* I need to explain things more … sorry …)

"Alright girls. Get your luggage and get out of this airport. Queen Patrizia and king Nicholas said they will send their butler to pick us up," mom said as we quickly gathered our luggage, which wasn't easy since we all had two suitcases each. That was very stupid since I bet prince Percy probably wasn't going to pick any of us, which would mean only staying till the day after the ball, which is the day after the day after tomorrow.

All that aside, we finally gathered our things and sat down at a nearby bench. I sat next to Thalia.

"Hey, Thals, are you ready to meet YOUR prince charming? I heard prince Percy had brothers," I joked. The others laughed while Thalia fumed. "That's not funny! You know I like Michael!" she half whispered, half yelled. Michael was our tutor, and it seems like Thalia grew attracted to him. "Oh, my dear sister! You know that cant happen since you are nineteen and he is thirty! That's like an eleven year difference!" Juniper reasoned. "Yea, Thalia. Got out with boys your own age. It'll be better," Silena advised.

With that, Thalia sighed. I bet she knew we were right but didn't want to admit it. Her answer surprised me. "I know you guys are right. It's just that he's been tutoring us for ten years and he's just so cute, and smart and … " she sighed. Mom hugged her. "honey, these girls will help you get over him. I know they will. Just like how you guys helped me get over your father when he … died," mom said. I looked at my mom and saw her face streaked with tears. I hugged both of them.

You see, the only reason we're going to the ball is because of my dads death. You are aware that if one of the king or queen died, the remaining spouse was to step down from the throne. The eldest daughter or son must get married and take over. So that's what I'm doing. Marrying someone just to be able to take the throne.

Well anyways, we don't really know how my dad died. The private investigator said he just mysteriously died in his sleep. He didn't die of old age since he was only turning fifty. He didn't have a disease either. The private investigator said he just … died.

I tried to forget about that when I suddenly heard a man's voice. "Queen Arian Theresa?" I stood up and looked at him. It was a short, middle-aged man (Author's note: Haha see? I didn't use the term 'old'! xD). I was guessing he was the butler. "Yes, that would be me," mom said, wiping the tears off her cheeks in the process. The man bowed down. "I am Ferdinand, king Nicholas and queen Patrizia's head butler. I was sent here to pick you all up," he said still in his bow. "Stand from your bow. We are ready to go," she commanded as we got ready to go.

**That's it for now. Hope you guys enjoyed! Reviews would be nice! ^-^ Lol. Alright. Love you guys!**


	4. Chapter Four

**Sorry that the chapters are kind of short, but I'm trying my best! Please keep reviewing! And to those who have reviewed, I appreciate them! Thanks!**

**I do not own Percy Jackson and the other characters. That is all Rick's. :]**

**On with the chapter!**

Chapter Four

"Alright boys, Queen Ariana Theresa and her daughters will be here very soon," mom started explaining. Its been six hours since father and mother had announced I had to get married. Six hours we spent getting the palace ready for Queen Ariana Theresa and her daughters. Six hours of learning about them. Six hours of TORTURE!

Well anyways, the five of us, mom, dad, Grover, Nico and I, were gathered in the throne room. Our parents had gathered us for a little talk. "She and her family is the richest royal family, Percy. If you can, please choose on of her daughters." my father gently commanded. "But dad, that's not fair! It's him getting married. Shouldn't you at least let _him_ choose his bride?" Grover asked. "Yeah, dad. Since you didn't tell him he had to get married until six hours ago, shouldn't he at least get to choose this?" Nico asked. Mom sighed. "Honey, as much as we don't like it, he has to choose one of them. We need the money to support our country," dad explained.

I looked at them. I couldn't say no to that. No matter how much I hated this idea, I love this country. We need the money. We need it to support the country I love. I sighed. "I'll do it," I whispered. Nico and Grover seemed to catch it. "What?" they said in unison. "I said I'll do it," I said louder. Mom and dad smiled. Grover shook my shoulders. "Dude! don't you know what you're giving up?" he yelled at me. "You might not even like, much less love, the person you'll marry!" Nico said with the same volume as Grover.

I shook away from Grover's grip. "I don't care. As long as I'm with this country, I don't care," I said, with the I-said-what-I-said-period voice. Mother hugged me. "Thank you, Percy," she whispered. I hugged back. Dad walked over to me. "Thanks, son," he said, patting my back. Nico and Grover just looked at me with disapproval I. I sighed. Once my mom let go of me, I went over to them and whispered, "Let's hope I picked the right decision," they nodded.

Then we suddenly heard someone clear their throat. It was the security guard. "I'm sorry for interrupting, but Queen Ariana Theresa and her daughters are here. Shall I send them in?" he asked. I got extra nervous. One of them had to be my wife. "Send them in Daniel," father said as Daniel went out to get them.

"Okay boys. Straight horizontal line, just like we practiced," mom commanded. The three of us got into a straight like. Before any of us could say anything else, we heard the announcer dude and some fancy music.

"Presenting, Queen Ariana Theresa Chase," he said as a middle aged woman stepped into the room and stood next to my mom. Mom greeted her with a smile and she returned it.

"Princess Silena Beauregard, her highnesses' niece," he said. A girl whose hair was up in a bun and had green eyes came into the room. She stood next to her aunt.

"Her highnesses' youngest daughter, princess Thalia Chase" he said as a girl with a determined smile on her face came in.

"Her highnesses' middle daughter, princess Juniper Chase". A girl with a serious face entered the room.

"Lastly, her highnesses' oldest daughter and the next queen in line, princess Annabeth chase". when she got into the room, I gasped. She was beautiful. Her platinum blond hair cascaded down her shoulders like a blond waterfall. She had steel gray eyes and a kind smile on her face. Then, it hit me. I knew who my bride would be. That would be her. I had a feeling she would be Annabeth Jackson. Now I had to work on how that would happen. Okay first … ummm …. Okay. Smile at her, I told myself. And I did. I saw a soft blush appear on her face as she smile back. I kept staring at her.

I barely noticed my name being announced, until someone elbowed me. I glared at Grover. He just gave me the "Pay Attention, Dude!" look. And I averted my gaze from princess Annabeth. "As I was saying, the eldest son of queen Patrizia and king Nicholas, prince Perseus Jackson," the announcer dude said. I stepped forward and headed for the Chase family. I bowed down and kissed all of their hands. Then I reached Annabeth. I took her hand and gently kissed it. She blushed and I smiled at her. We stayed like that, just staring at each other, for who knows how long. But then mom said, " Ummmm …. Honey … " I looked at her. She gave me the looks come-back-here and the you're-doing-great at the same time. I looked over at Annabeth one last time, smiled at her, and then headed to stand next to Grover.

As mom, dad, and Queen Ariana started talking about where the visiting queen and the princesses were to stay until the ball ended. I was listening until Grover nudged my shoulder. I looked at him with a questioning look. "" I saw that moment there. You two looked all lovey-dovey looking at each other!" he whispered. I blushed and didn't answer. I, once again, paid attention.

"No that is nonsense! You and the girls will stay here with us. it's the least we can do to say thanks for coming to the ball. Please?" mom begged the queen. Queen Ariana sighed. "Alright. If you insist," she said, with a slight smile. Then, all of a sudden, the two queens walked away talking like they knew each other for so long. I managed to catch the words "wedding preparations". oh God. I bet they were talking about that moment with me and Annabeth and I bet they wanted us to get married. I sighed. Great. Two older women already picked our futures.

I erased that thought from my mind and looked over at dad. He looked nervous. I can tell he didn't want to handle seven young adults. He gulped. "… Ummm … since your mothers had … gone away planning things, you kids should go and, uh , get to the rooms you were assigned to and rest. Boys lead the way, if you may (Author's Note : Hey! I rhymed! XD) ," he said as he dismissed us.

As soon as he did, Nico went over to my side. "Oh, God, did you see Thalia? Her blue eyes are gorgeous!" he whispered. Grover chuckled. "Well, little bro, I guess she will be your princess!" Grover exclaimed silently. Nico blushed. "What about Juniper, Grover?" I asked. He shook his head. "Nah, man. I think I'll stay single for now," he said.

I was about to answer but then Juniper interrupted us. "Excuse me, uh, can you guys please show us our rooms please? My sisters and I want to do all the work now so that we can relax later. Is that okay?" she asked. "Sure! Come on!" Nico aid excitedly. "Get your sisters!" Grover said. She nodded and walked back to the girls.

Annabeth's POV

"They said yea. Come on guys!" Juniper said as she got back to us. "Okay, thanks Juni," I said as we got our things and went to the boys.

We went over to them. "Okay, boys, Lead the way!" said Thalia. They led us to an elevator. When all seven of us were in, Percy asked, "We should get to the rooms first so then you guys can unpack. Then maybe after that, we can show you guys around?" he suggested. "Sound a-okay, bro!" Silena said with her two thumbs up. I saw sleep in her eyes. I sighed. "That means 'Shut the hell up, asshat. I want to sleep.' in Silena." I said. Juniper spoke. "Don't worry. She's got nothing on you. She just didn't get any sleep since … " Silena gave her a look, " Uhhh … an accident occurred." she continued. Grover gave us a weird look. Nico looked at Thalia as if asking what happened. Thalia just shook her head and put her head down. Percy looked at me questioningly. I gave him a sad smile and put my hands up, as if saying 'Give her some space. She needs it' and he nodded.

Then, we fell into an awkward silence.

Percy's POV

You know those awkward silences when your in an elevator with some people you know and some people you don't know? Yea this is one of those silences.

All we did was stare at each other. I looked at the girls. Juniper was listening to her iPod. Thalia took one of the earphones from Juniper's ear and stuck it into her own. Silena was on the verge of falling asleep. Annabeth was listening to her own iPod. The boys were just there talking. I was just staring. Thankfully, the elevator doors opened and we all stepped out.

Annabeth's POV

The boys showed us the rooms. "We'll be back in an hour for a tour, if you guys are up for it," Percy said. Silena just went inside her room. Thalia and Juniper nodded as they went their separate ways into their own rooms. I sighed. "Sorry guys. That was kind of rude." I said to them. "No prob. Annabeth. We understand that you guys are tired from the trip," Percy said with an understanding smile. I smiled back. "Yeah, just go and rest. I don't think the tour is going to be happening soon," Grover whispered. He and Nico had their ears pressed against Silena' s door. "I her snoring," Nico snickered.

I opened Thalia' s door. She fell asleep too. I came into the room and kissed her forehead. I then went out and closed the door behind me.

I turned to the boys again. "Thanks again guys." I said and then I stepped into my own room and climbed onto the bed. Soon enough, I, too, fell asleep thinking about the ball tomorrow.

**That's it for now! Thanks for reading! Press that review button and tell me what you thing! (:**


	5. Chapter Five

**Hey! Thanks everyone for the rocking reviews. They kept me up all night, writing! Yes, that's how much I love them. (: **

**CaseyMarieCarter : Thanks! I checked it out and I love it! Continue on and I'll do the same! (:**

**Auraxi : You'll find out (; I'll keep updating and you keep reading (:**

**Pompeychick1765 : Thanks! **

**Disclaimer : I do NOT own PJO. ****L**

**Well anyways, ON WITH THE CHAPTER! :D**

Chapter Five :

Annabeth's POV

I was having the strangest dream. I dreamt that three people were hovering over me. "Hey guys! Look! She's finally waking up!" one of them said. "Well tell her to wake up already! It's already ten o'clock in the morning and the dance is at five in the afternoon! We only have seven hours to get ready!" another said. "ANNABETH! WAKE UP!" the last one screamed. Then I realized I wasn't dreaming. Juniper, Thalia, and Silena were standing over me.

I sat up and rubbed my eyes.

"Finally! You're awake! Okay, go and take a shower! I already told Queen Patrizia that we will e eating here," Silena explained. They then pushed me into the shower.

**~**Thirty minutes later**~**

"Okay, what now?" I asked as I finished blow drying my hair.

"You can hand me the mascara," Silena said. She was putting makeup on Thalia. I took the mascara and handed it to her.

She dabbed it in and then put a little on Thalia. "Alright. You're done!" Silena said. We all looked at Thalia. She had light orange eye shadow on the lower half of her top lid and on the outer V of her eye. Her cheeks were light peach. And her lips were glossy.

"Fabulous! Now how do you want your hair?" Juniper asked?

"Messy updo please!" Thalia responded.

Then we got to work. after thirty more minutes, we finished her hair.

"Okay, Juni, sit down and we'll start working." Silena ordered. Juniper did what she was told, and I started a conversation.

"Why are we getting ready this early? I mean there's like six more hours before the dance start." I said. Silena answered. "Because, dear Annie, it will take an hour each to do both our hair and make up each." "And so seven hours minus four hours leaves three more hours." Thalia continued. "Doing our nails and letting them air dry will take about an hour. Then putting on our gowns on, making sure its perfect, will take about an hour. And then the last hour is because Queen Patrizia asked us to come an hour before the ball starts." Juniper finished. "Oh! Okay. I didn't think of it that way," I said. And then we finished. Juniper's make up was the same like Thalia's only with black eye shadow. Her lips and cheeks were red. Her hair was in a side ponytail. Another hour passed.

Silena was next. We put on pink and black eyeshadow on her. Her lips were pink. Her hair, too, was in a bun, but it was tighter and we put a pink flower on the side. Yet another hour passed.

The it was my turn. They put light green eye shadow on me. My cheeks were rosy red. And my lips were light red. The girls straightened my usually curly, but messy, hair, then re-curled it. It ended up being down and curly, going down my back and my shoulders.

The next hour we spent to our nails. We all had French manicures.

We then spent the last hour putting on our dresses and shoes, and made sure everything was perfect.

Then, we picked up mom and then headed to the ballroom.

**That's it. I thought this chapter was boring, but you guys might have a different opinion? Well anyways, I'll put up links on my profile for pictures of the dresses, shoes, and make up. Check it out, if you want to.**

**Press that review button and tell me what you think (: Love you guys, Marcella 3**


	6. Chapter Six

**Well, I felt bad that the last chapter was boring, so I made up the next chapter. And the next four chapters after that. (:**

**Well, anyways, I do NOT own Percy Jackson**

Chapter Six:

Annabeth' s POV

When we got to the entrance, we saw many people there. I was looking around, examing the entrance. Apparently, Juniper thought wrong.

"Who are you looking for, Annie?" she asked with a playful grin.

Silena giggled. "Yeah, Annie. Who _are _you looking for?" she asked.

"Is it your dear Percy?" Thalia teased.

I turned red.

"Is someone talking about me?" I heard someone's voice behind me.

**.GOD.**

'Please don't let that be Percy!' I thought to myself. I took the chance to turn around.

It was Percy.

"So you were talking about me, huh?" he asked with a smirk.

If someone could die of embarrassment right now, that would be me.

Luckily, I didn't have to answer because I heard a little girl scream. I looked around, worried.

"Did you hear that?" I whispered to him. He was looking around too.

"Yea. It sounded like a little girl." he whispered back.

"Hey! What are you guys talking about, hmm?" Grover snickered.

I turned red, but Percy shook his head. "Just stay here. I'm going somewhere." he said. "I'm going to find that little girl," he whispered to me.

He turned around and started to walk away, but then I grabbed his hand. He turned around, wide-eyed.

"I'm sorry … I …" I stuttered. "It's o-okay," he said. He turned to leave again, but I tightened my grip on his hand.

"Let me come with you. Please," I begged, moving closer to him. Then I realized our stance. I felt his breath tickling my nose. I shuddered. Our faces were only centimeters apart. If I just moved my head upwards a little bit, then our lips would touch … If only I _could _do that …

Well anyways, he whispered back to me, "Okay." I smiled at that. He smiled back and then started to pull on me where we thought the scream came from.

Then the wailing got louder when we got to the garden.

"Wait," I said. He halted. "Why are we -" I cut him off by putting my index finger to my lips. He nodded.

"Is anyone here?" I asked. The crying got louder. "No, please don't cry. We're here to help you," Percy said. The crying died down a little. "That's it. No more crying okay? Can you tell us where you are?" I asked.

After a few moments, a little girl's voice spoke. "I'm in the rose bushes. Be careful, please! There are a lot of thorns! I got really hurt!" she whispered.

Percy and I headed to the rose bushes. I bent over to and was about to reach over to start looking, but Percy took my hand. I looked at him in confusion. "Don't be stupid! You might get hurt! I'll do it." he said. I hesitated, but gave in. "Okay, but be careful."

He reached out and started looking. He winced once and I saw blood on his finger. I closed my eyes. I hate blood.

"Hey, Annabeth, I found her," he whispered. I looked. The little girl was sitting there, with scratches on her arms. She was crying. She jumped into Percy's arms.

"You found me," she whispered. "Of course!" Percy smiled.

"What are you doing in there?" I asked when she stopped crying and calmed down.

Her expression darkened. "I ran away from home." she said simply.

I frowned. "Why would you do that?" Percy asked. I smacked him inn the arm. "OW! That hurts!" he exclaimed. "That's what you get for asking her something like that! She'll tell us when she's ready, right … ? What's you're name?" I asked.

She immediately cheered up. "I'm Anna! Who are you?" she asked.

"I'm Annabeth and this is Percy," I said. "You've got a really cute boyfriend, Annabeth!" she giggled.

I blushed. "N-no. He's not my boyfriend," I stuttered.

"Hehe, sure," she said sarcastically.

Percy's POV

'I will be,' I thought. I cleared my throat. "Ummm … Let's go to the infirmary to have your scratches checked and treated." I suggested.

"Okay," Anna said. She took both of our hands.

While they walked inside, I grabbed a white rose and ran quickly to catch up to them.

**~** In the infirmary**~**

"She's fine. We tended her injuries. I gave her a medicine to put her to sleep. She'll probably wake up around mid night and then we'll give her another dose of the medicine. But other than that, she'll be fine." the doctor said.

Annabeth, who was sitting next to Anna's bed, spoke. "This poor girl …" she whispered. I went over to her and put an arm around her shoulders. "They'll be fine," I whispered in her ear. She looked at me and smiled sadly.

The next thing she did surprised me. She hugged me. For moment I was shocked. But I hugged her back.

Our moment got interrupted by a nurse.

"Excuse me, your highnesses, but shouldn't you go now? Its 4:50," she said. We got up at that moment.

"Thanks for reminding us," I said quickly. I walked to the door, but when I didn't hear any footsteps behind me, I looked back. Annabeth was kissing Anna's forehead. Then she turned to me. "Let's go?" I asked. She nodded, and then we headed to the ballroom.

When we got to the entrance, the announcer dude spoke. "Prince Percy and princess Annabeth! You both are late! The ball started five minutes ago!" he exclaimed. "I know, Josh. But technically this is _my_ party, so there is nothing to worry about." I said. He nodded. "Alright then. I'll announce you guys." he said as he left to tell the door opener dudes when to open the doors.

Annabeth looked at me. "How do I look?" she asked. I looked at her closely and motioned her to turn. I finally made my decision. "Like a million bucks." I said with a grin. She smiled.

"Take this before you go," I said, giving her a white rose I picked from the garden. She thanked me.

"Announcing, the eldest daughter of Queen Ariana Theresa , Princess Annabeth Chase," we heard the Josh announce. She turned to leave, but then I grabbed her hand. I stepped closer and whispered in her ear, "And by the way, green's my favorite color." I felt her shiver and then I released her hand. She looked at me, then turned away. The doors opened and then I heard many cheers as she walked down the stairs.

"And of course, the eldest son of King Nicholas and Queen Patrizia, Prince Percy Jackson!" Josh said. The doors opened again and I stepped onto the top of the staircase. I flashed a grin and started walking down to the dance floor. There, my parent met me.

When the applause died down, my father started talking into a microphone. "As you know, this ball is being held for our son to meet his bride," he started. "He will dance with every single princess and he will give her something," mom continued. "We will not say what it is but at the end of the ball, the princess with the item shall come forward." my dad finished. "Yes. So let us all enjoy this wonderful night!" I added, and everybody cheered.

As everyone started dancing, mom whispered to me, "Do you have it?" 'It' being the thing I was supposed to give to the girl. I pretended not to hear her and walked off to find where Annabeth and her family were.

Instead, another princess caught me and forced me to dance with her.

She pulled me to the dance floor and started talking about herself. As the song ended, another girl asked me to dance. That went on until I danced with practically every single princess.

The only one left is … Annabeth …

**I was going to update yesterday but then we went to the beach (:**

**Well anyways, please review! Love, Marcella 3**


	7. Chapter Seven

**Thanks, everyone for the awesome reviews! Just one thing to Cutlle, you will just have to find out! (;**

**Disclaimer: I don't own PJO … ):**

**Okay, now on with the chapter!**

Chapter Seven:

Annabeth's POV

I watched as Percy danced with every single girl. Even my sisters and Silena! I wish he would dance with me …

And with thought, I think I really like him …

I sighed and looked at the white rose he gave me. Did that mean he likes me too? Or is it like a welcoming present? I sighed again. I wish boys were easier to understand!

Then I felt someone sit next to me.

"What are you thinking of, dear?" mom asked. I kept staring at the rose. "Nothing," I muttered. She sighed. "Is it about a boy?" she guessed. I looked at her and nodded. "Who?" she asked. This time I didn't answer. "Is it Percy?" she whispered. I nodded my head. She got a huge smile on her face. "You like him!" she exclaimed. I smiled weakly and nodded.

Before she could say anything else, I heard someone clear their throat. "May I have this dance?" a prince asked me. "Sure," I said.

He led me to the dance floor.

AS we danced, he spoke. "I am prince Kendrick Azucena and my family reigns the west part of Canada." he said. I nodded. "You probably know who I am, but incase you don't, I am princess Annabeth Chase and my family reigns the East of the United States." I said. He leaned into me. "I know, my dear," he whispered in my ear.

"How would you like to go out with me, my princess?" he whispered. "Uh … no thanks … um … I kind of like someone else," I stuttered. "Oh come on! I'm sure he isn't anything better than me!" he exclaimed.

I glared at him. I was going to say something smart like "Nah, I think he's better" but he grabbed my hair. "You _will _go out with me. Or else," he threatened. "No! just please leave me alone." I said with a glare. I tried pulling away from his rip, but he was too strong.

Luckily, I heard a voice speak. "Hey, buddy. You heard the lady. GO," it said. That was when Kendrick stopped pulling on my hair. I turned, just enough to see who the person was. "Percy!" I gasped. He went to my side and Kendrick backed up.

I immediately saw the difference in their height. Percy's 5'11 figure was taller than Kendrick's 5'9 figure. I'm guessing that was why he backed away.

"_GO_" Percy repeated and Kendrick scrambled to leave with a scared expression.

"Are you okay?" Percy asked when prince creep of Canada was gone. I smiled a little. "Yea, I guess." I replied. As soon as I said that, a slow song came on.

Percy took my hand and stared me in the eye. "Would like to dance, milady?" he asked. A smile played on his lips. I smiled back. "I'd love that," I replied.

He then put his arms around my waist and mine went around his neck.

"Thanks for coming in when you did back there. I really needed saving!" I said.

He chuckled. "No problem. I'm always up for saving," he replied. I smiled at that.

"So did you give anyone anything yet?" I asked. He grinned. "Not that anyone knows about," he answered. I sighed. "Come on. Can you tell me? Please? I am going to find out sooner or later." I answered.

He thought for a while. "True, but waiting isn't going to hurt you," he said with a goofy grin.

I sighed again. "Fine, I'll wait." I said quietly. He chuckled lightly. "I'm sure you'll be surprised at who I picked," he said as the song ended.

Then with that, King Nicholas spoke into the mike.

"Okay, son, it's time." he said.

**OOHH! Cliffy! Sorry it's short, but if I combined it with chapter eight, it would be too long. :P So anyways, thanks for the reviews everyone! I hope you keep reviewing! Love , Marcella.**


	8. Chapter Eight

**Wow. Two updates in one day. I'm pretty proud of myself! XD **

**Well, I don't own PJO.**

**Now on with the chapter!**

Chapter Eight:

Annabeth's POV

Everybody waited for the girl to step forth. Everybody had confused looks on their faces. I looked around to see if anyone was holding anything.

But still, nothing.

I brought my eyes to Percy, who was still by my side. He was looking at me with a wide grin. I gave him a confused look.

"Who did you pick, son?" his mother's voice rang through the room. He took my hand, squeezed it, then left to where his parents were.

He took the mike from his mom and looked at us.

"Everyone, think of the moment I danced or spoke with you. Remember," he said mysteriously, but he still had that grin on his face.

Oh, God! Who is it?

Then I felt someone poke me. I looked to see Thalia and Nico. "Hey! Did he tell you who?" she asked. I shook my head. Then, I saw them holding hands.

I got a happy feeling. I smirked. "What's going on over there?" I pointed to their clasped hands.

They looked at each other for a moment, and then unclasped their hands. They were both red in the face.

I laughed.

Then, I gasped.

I remembered

…

…

…

The white rose.

…

…

…

My eyes went wide.

I looked at him wide eyed. His grin widened, if that was even possible. I started smiling too. He picked me! Me, Annabeth Chase! Me, the girl he only met a day ago! … Wow! I never would've expected it.

"She finally got it." he said into the mike.

"Yes, I did." I whispered. Thalia and Nico looked at me weird, but I ignored them.

Percy stretched out his hand. "Come one."

I walked toward him. I swear, I could feel the death glares from the other princesses as I walked past them.

When I reached him, I took his hand.

He pulled me into his arms and hugged me. I hugged back.

Then, a loud cheer erupted from behind us.

"Why did you choose me?"

"Somehow I just knew."

I started into his green orbs and he stared into my gray ones. No words were exchanged. We talked with our eyes.

Then, I felt someone tap my shoulder. I turned. It was mom. She was crying. "I cant believe my daughter is going to be married!"

"Well mom, I am twenty one."

"I know but still! Percy, you better take care of her or else you _will _feel my wrath!"

"Don't worry, your highness. I will. I promise."

Then with that, she said good bye and left to go to Queen Patrizia and Kind Nicholas.

Percy then wrapped his arm tightly around me, then he spoke to the people.

"This is Princess Annabeth Chase. Her mother, Queen Ariana Theresa rules the East. She is soon to be Queen Annabeth Jackson, ruling with me, soon to be King Percy Jackson. Together, we will rule the United States," he said. Everybody clapped.

Then, we partied the rest of the night.

I was happy, my soon-to-be-husband was happy, and my sisters and his brothers were happy! I couldn't have had a more special night.

Thalia and Nico are getting close. Juniper and Grover were hanging out (they both wanted to stay single, but I bet they would get together.). Silena also met someone! His name is Charles Beckendorf. His parents ruled the northern part of Africa. They seemed to really enjoy each other's company! They even exchanged cell phone numbers! And she seems to really like him. She still wont stop talking about him, and the ball was over! Not to mention its almost two in the AM!

"And he said his family is staying here for a moth to take a little vacation!" she exclaimed.

Thalia seemed to have had enough. "Okay! You like him! We get it! Just please stop talking for a second!" she exclaimed. This shut her up.

"Hey. Leave her alone," Juniper said gently. "You know how it is when you start liking someone."

Thalia sighed. "I know. And I'm sorry. Its just that all the talk about Charlie and stuff got annoying. I mean, don't get me wrong, in the beginning, I was really, _really _excited for you but then you kept talking about him and then it got old. Sorry Silena." Thalia apologized.

Silena, being Silena, hugged her. "Its fine. I'm sorry too. It's just that I'm thrilled to mete someone. I mean, the last time I liked someone was before I turned fourteen and before my parents' accident. I'm sorry," she whispered.

Then with that, we bid each other farewell and went our separate ways, into our rooms.

I took a quick shower and I was about to turn off the lights when I heard someone knock on my door.

**Reviews please (: Love, Marcella.**


	9. Chapter Nine

**Thanks everyone for the reviews! **

**Some things I have to mention though, to ****Cutlle**** - Canadians are awesome! No doubt about it! I'm really **_**REALLY **_**sorry if I offended you with the "prince creep of Canada" thing! I really didn't mean it! And okay. If you want send me a cyber arrow from Artemis, I'll be okay with it. I deserve it. ): **

**And another thing. Sorry I'm updating late! I didn't notice that when I was typing this chapter, I saved it on my sister's account thingy majiggy thing. :P Since she left to go to college, I couldn't get the password, until i talked to her this morning. So yeah, sorry!**

**Well, anyways, let's get on with the chapter!**

**Disclaimer: As far as I know, I am **_**not **_**a man. :P**

* * *

Chapter Nine:

I opened the door and as soon as I did, I was attacked by a little girl. "Annabeth!" the little girl had yelled. I looked at her face and realized it was Anna, the little girl Percy and I found in the garden.

I laughed. "Hey, Anna! Did you come here alone?" I asked.

She shook her head and got off of me. "I came with a nurse." she said.

I looked around outside, but saw no one. "But there's no one there," I said to the little girl.

She giggled. "That's because I ran away from her when we were near your room," she said.

I laughed. "That's not nice. But anyways, why are you here?" I asked. "Cause I didn't want to sleep where I was surrounded with people I don't know or trust," she said simply. I nodded. "So you came to me?" I asked, feeling my heart warm a little. A little girl, whom I just met today, trusted me!

"Yup! And I was hoping Percy was with you," she whispered.

I looked at her weirdly. "Why would Percy be here?" I asked, blushing at the thought about Percy and I sleeping together. In one bed. Alone.

I pushed that thought away. "Well, isn't he your boyfriend? Don't boyfriend and girlfriend sleep together? My _daddy _and his _girlfriend _did," she said the words 'daddy' and 'girlfriend' in a cold tone.

I hugged her. "How old are you Anna?" I asked. She put four fingers up. "I'm five!" she exclaimed. (A/N: Yes, I know what I said. LOL) I laughed at her mistake. She looked at me with a confused look. I shook my head.

"So can we go see Percy?" she asked. I smiled weakly. "Do you really want to see Percy?" I asked. She nodded. "Please, Annabeth? Please?" she pouted.

It was so cute that I gave in. She squealed and took my hand. I brought her over to turn off the lights and we walked out of my room.

Moments later, we stepped out of the elevator and knocked on Percy's door.

For a few moments, we heard nothing. Then we heard a groan and then the door opened. He sure was surprised too see us. "Annabeth? What are you doing here?" he asked groggily. I giggled. We interrupted his sleep.

"Did you want me that bad that you couldn't wait till morning?" he teased. I scowled. "FYI, I'm not here because I want to see you. I'm here because of Anna. She ran away from her nurse and came to me." I explained.

He shook his head. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Lying is not very nice, Annabeth." he teased. I stuck my tongue out and he laughed.

"Okay, you guys, come in." he said, opening the door wider to let us in.

"Alright, so would you care to explain more about why you're here?" Percy asked when we were completely settled with the three of us sitting down on the couch and the TV turned while Anna watched Nick Jr.

Percy nudged my shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"Why are you guys here?"

I sighed. "I told you, Anna ran away from her nurse and came to me."

"Yeah, but can you go more into the details?"

"Well, Anna said she didn't want to sleep anywhere near people she doesn't trust so she asked her nurse to bring her to me since she wanted to sleep near you and me. Then when they were near my room, she ran away from her . Then she knocked on my door and then we went here." I explained.

"Oh, so you were telling the truth …" he whispered softly. I looked over at him. He was smirking. I smiled and gently hit his arm.

"Hey, guys, can I go to sleep now?" Anna asked suddenly.

"Sure! You two can sleep on my bed and I'll sleep on the couch." Percy said.

Anna shook her head. "I don't like it here. It smells like boy." she said, as she pinched her nose and made a face.

I chuckled. "Alright then. Do you want to come sleep in my room?" I asked.

She nodded. "YAY! But will Percy come with us?" she asked.

I looked at Percy. Then turned back to Anna. "I guess … depends on what he says." I turned back to Percy.

"Sure … I guess I'll go." he said.

"Okay, then. Let's go, sweetie!" I exclaimed. Anna yawned and Percy picked her up in his arms.

"Alright. Let's go," I whispered.

* * *

Percy lay Anna down on the bed and I got her under the covers.

She looked at us, her eyes wide open.

"I don't wanna go to sleep." she said.

"Maybe we can go out to an amusement park tomorrow." Percy said.

Anna's eyes went wide. "Really?"

"Yeah. The sooner you sleep, the sooner we can go, alright, sweetie?" I answered.

She nodded excitedly. "Okay. Goodnight, Percy. Goodnight, Annabeth."

After a few moment, her eyes finally closed.

Peryc and I were just sitting at the edge of the bed, staring at her.

I wanted to say something but I didn't know what.

Finally, when I was on the verge of screaming at the silence, he spoke.

"I suppose we'll have to act like mom and dad until we find her real ones."

I turned to look at him. "I suppose so."

"I don't think I'm ready, though."

I grinned. "It'll get you ready for when the _real_ thing is here." I joked.

He smiled too. "I guess, if you put it that way. But, still." Then his smile completely disappeared.

"I know. Don't worry about it. Neither am I. But we can do it." I encouraged.

"Together?" he asked.

"Together." I confirmed.

I held out my hand as if saying "Deal?"

He took it, but didn't shake it. Instead, he pulled me into am embrace. I was pretty surprised for a moment, but I recovered and hugged back. Mmmm ... I can get used to this.

We stayed like that for God knows how long, but things have to end and he pulled back.

"We should probably get some sleep now," he whispered.

"Okay."

I hopped on to the left side of the bed and lay down. I expected him to follow, but he didn't.

I turned my head and looked at him with confusion plastered on my face.

He sighed. "Sorry ... I'm just ... nervous."

I crawled over to him, carefully to not wake up Anna, and took his hand.

"Didn't we just say that we can do it? Together?" I asked.

"Yeah, but-"

I cut him off. "Then we'll do it. I'm nervous too, but I'm willing to try," I told him.

He looked at me for a really long time.

"Okay," he finally said.

He walked over to where I was laying down and lay down himself, and I hopped off of the bed and turned off the lights. I walked to the bed lay down in the space Percy left for me, which was in between him and Anna. I felt Percy tense. I turned to my side to look at him.

"Don't be so tense. I don't bite, so you can relax." I informed him.

He looked at me and smiled. "Thanks for informing me."

I smiled back, and felt him relax.

Soon enough, we both fell asleep.

* * *

**I know, suck-ish ending. But hey, at least I updated! ^-^**

**LOL. Okay, so tell me what you think and click the button down below this. **

**Love, Marcella.**


	10. Author's Note

**Author's Note:**

**Since my teachers decided to bombard me with homework, tests, and project that will have most of my time to do, I have decided I will be giving this story to my baby cousin (she is NOT really baby. She's 13, but I guess that's a baby to me :P) to continue. I have talked it over the phone with her and she agreed. Excitedly might I add! :D**

**So that's it. I will be putting this story down my to do list and my cousin will be putting it somewhere on top of hers. I will still be reading the chapters she will make and reviewing constantly, so watch out Jan! :P**

**Alright, for now, Marcella is saying bye-bye to all! ):**

**Thanks.**

**PS**

**Janny, please take notice of grammar, punctuation, capitalization and all those others. You should know all these! You're way past elementary already!**

**PPS**

**If you're in a writers block, Janny, you know where to find me!**

**PPPS**

**Goodbye FanFiction world! ): I will miss you dearly!**

**Okay, thanks baby cuz! **

**Goodbye for now but love forever and always, Marcella.**


	11. Chapter Ten

**Hello Fellow FanFiction readers!**

**Just in case you forgot, this isn't Marcella. This is her cousin Jan. She gave me this story to continue because she's really busy with high school.**

**OK. Some may be thinking, "Isn't the story done yet? I mean the ball is over?" Well, this is my answer for you. No, it is not done yet. Ella only started half of the plot. But, remember, their parents are supposed to hate each other. Reason? Unknown. For you. I'm starting to develop that now! :D **

**Okay well, you guys, thanks to reviewed and to those who added this story to one of their favorites. I appreciate it! :D**

**Alright, so yes, I most definitely **_**do**_** own Percy Jackson and the Olympians.**

**(Nico appears out of nowhere)**

**Nico: *Scoffs* Yeah, and I'm girl.**

**Me: *GASP!* You are!**

**Nico: -_-**

**Me: Tell me the truth! Are you a girl? OMFG I've been crushing on a girl! *Horrified expression***

**Nico: *Sighs* Well since Jan isn't saying it, I guess I will. She does NOT own any of us.**

**Me: Oh! Is that all you were going to say? You should've asked! I would've said it!**

**Nico: *Sarcastically* Yeah, like you were.**

**Me: Yeah, I was! I'll say it now if you don't believe me. I, Jan, do not Nico or any of his friends. Alright, now on with the story!**

* * *

Chapter Ten:

**Nico's POV**

"Hey, Nico, wake up!" I heard a voice say.

I groaned and hit the person with a pillow.

"Leave me alone. It's too early for this, voice," I grumbled.

"But, this is important! I need to borrow a shirt!" the voice exclaimed.

I opened my eyes and saw Grover looking down on me. Was he joking? That's what he woke me up for?

"You have got to be frickin' kidding me Grover! That's what you woke me up for?" I exclaimed.

He smiled sheepishly. "Well, yeah."

I rolled my eyes. "Just go and borrow one from Percy. He's probably awake by now." I said, as I covered my face with another pillow.

I heard him sigh. Then I heard the door close.

"Thank God." I muttered into my pillow and fell asleep again.

"NICO!"

I groaned. There was that voice again!

I sat up, which was a very bad move since Grover's face was right above mine and our heads hit each other.

"OW!" he exclaimed.

"You see? That's what you get for waking me up _again_." I grumbled.

"Shut up," he said, rubbing his head. I also saw he was still shirtless.

I sighed. "No luck with Percy?"

"No! And that's what I came to tell you!" he exclaimed.

I looked at him strangely. "You wanted to tell me that Percy wouldn't let you borrow a shirt and so you're still shirtless?" I asked.

It was his turn to sigh. "No. After you kicked me out of your room, I went to Percy's. But the thing was, when I opened his door, I knocked but he wouldn't answer, he wasn't there." he exclaimed.

"Don't worry. He's probably out in the swimming pool again." I said, lying back down.

"That's just it. I checked and he I couldn't find him!"

That woke me up.

"Well, did you tell mom and dad?" I asked.

He shook his head. "Didn't want to worry them this early in the morning."

I rolled my eyes. "Sure, now you admit that its way too early." I muttered. "Well, anyways, we have to tell the girls!" I said, as I got out of the bed and ran out the door.

"Wait, Nico!" I heard Grover yell. I turned and ran back into the room.

"What?"

"You might want to put something on first." he said sheepishly.

I looked down.

Oh right. I'm only wearing boxers. **(A/N: *Sighs of adoration*)**

"Whoops." I mumbled. I ran back into the room and grabbed shorts and a tee and put them on. I threw Grover a shirt and he put that on and of we ran.

* * *

We went to Silena first.

Grover knocked. "Hey Silena, it's Nico and Grover," he said.

After a few moments, the door opened.

"Sorry, I just woke up. Now please explain to me why you are waking me up at seven thirty in the morning when we were up until twelve in the A.M. last night?" she asked calmly but I saw annoyance in her eyes.

"Well, Percy is missing. Is that a good enough explanation?" I asked.

Her eyes went wide.

Then two doors opened and Thalia and Juniper ran to us.

"Percy's missing?" they asked in unison.

"Sure, no 'Good morning, guys! How was you're night?' for us? That's awesome." Grover muttered.

Juniper rolled her eyes.

"Just answer the stupid question." Thalia demanded.

"A'ight. He is missing." I said.

"We have to tell Annabeth!" Juniper exclaimed.

"I'm way ahead of you," Silena said. She was already walking across the hallway, towards Annabeth' s door.

We walked to her and she opened the door.

"Annabeth! Percy's -" then her eyes went wide.

"Guys, check this out!" she whispered/yelled.

We all looked inside.

…

…

…

Oh _**damn**_.

There was a little girl laying down on Annabeth' s bed.

What surprised me the most were the two people laying down on the left of the sleeping little girl. The guy had his arm around her waist and the girl had her head buried in the crook of his neck.

…

…

…

Oh _**damn**_. Again.

It was Percy and Annabeth!

Grover cracked up behind me.

Juniper hit his arm.

"Ow!" he exclaimed. "What was that for?"

"That is not funny! It's sweet!" she yelled back, pointing to the two sleeping figures.

Then, we heard a groan and I looked inside. Percy was about to wake up!

I immediately closed the door, but left it open just enough for us to be able to see inside.

Percy then opened his eyes. He looked around ,with a look of confusion on his face, as if asking himself what he was doing in this room.

Then his eyes reached the sleeping Annabeth laying down on his arm. He suddenly smiled.

Annabeth began stirring and in a few moments, she opened her eyes. She looked up at Percy.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said, still smiling.

She smiled back, a light blush forming on her cheeks. "Good morning to you too."

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. How about you?"

"Well, my arm hurts from where you've been laying down on."

Apparently, Silena giggled, probably thinking it was funny. I shot her a glare. She looked sorry.

I turned to peek into the room again, but I saw Percy and Annabeth standing there. Annabeth had her hands on her hips and Percy had his arms across his chest.

**Annabeth' s POV**

I woke up and felt a warmth beside me. I looked up and saw Percy looking down at me with a smile playing on his lips.

"Good morning, beautiful," he said, still smiling.

I blushed at the "Beautiful" part. "Good morning to you, too." I said, smiling back.

"Did you sleep well?"

"Yeah. How about you?"

"Well, my arm hurts from where you've been laying down on," he joked.

Then we heard a giggle.

I looked at Anna to see if she was the one who giggled, but she was still sound asleep.

Percy motioned for the door and we headed there.

Nico peeked in but when he saw us, he sighed.

"Well, we got caught. Good job Silena." he huffed.

I laughed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Percy asked.

"Well, I was going to borrow a shirt from you since Nico," he shot Nico a glare. "Wouldn't give me one. So I went to your room, knocked three times and when you didn't answer, I went in. only to find you missing! I panicked and looked everywhere! Then I told everyone else. We headed to Annabeth' s room only to find a little girl sleeping on the bed and next to her were the future Mr. and Mrs. Jackson, all snug and comfy." Grover explained.

Then I heard whimpering. I turned to see Anna sitting up. Percy and I walked over to and sat on the bed.

"Speaking of the little girl," I said. Anna crawled over to sit on Percy's lap.

"Hi there, sweetie. How was you're sleep?" I asked her.

She yawned. "Okay. You're bed is really comfy, Annie." she said with a tired smile.

I smiled at her. "He he. Thanks."

"Wait. Percy, Annabeth, when did you have a child?" A truly confused Grover asked.

"You guys work fast!" Thalia muttered.

"And to think you guys only announced you were getting married yesterday!" Juniper exclaimed.

I blushed. "She isn't ours." I explained.

"We found her last night. That's where we-"

"You guys are getting married?" Anna interrupted. "Well no wonder he isn't your boyfriend!"

"We only announced it yesterday," Percy piped up.

"Uh huh. Sure. And I'm a super hero." she said sarcastically.

Then her eyes widened. "What about the amusement park? Are we still going?"

Percy grinned. "Sure! We can go to a water park instead though. How's that?"

"Aw, Percy! That's not fair! I keep asking if the three of us can go, but you always say no! how is it that you want to go to a water park with a little girl and not your brothers?" Grover complained.

Anna seemed really mad. She hopped off of Percy's laugh and headed toward Grover. She put her hands on her hips and glared at him.

"Little? How old do you think I am?" she demanded.

Grover scratched his head uncomfortably. "Uh … I don't know … Like four?" he guessed.

She shook her head. "Wrong! I'm five!" she yelled.

I laughed.

"As much as I think this whole 'five year old getting mad' thing is truly adorable, I think that if you, Anna, really want to go to the water park, we should get you ready, okay sweetie?" I asked Anna. She nodded. "At least some people are nice. Unlike some other people rude people I sadly know," she said coldly, glaring at Grover.

She turned her back to Grover and harrumphed.

We all laughed.

"Can we come with you? I mean it's not really fair that you three get to have fun while we're here, doing nothing now is it?" Nico asked.

"Yeah. Please, can we go?" Silena begged. Her eyes grew wider and her bottom lip trembled. Her puppy face.

"Sure! I'm fine with it. As long as Percy and Anna are." I said, turning to Percy.

"Sure. The more the better! Anna?"

"Fine. But only if the big fat meanie won't go anywhere near me." she said. We laughed again.

"Wait, can I call Charlie and ask if he wants to come?" Silena begged.

Thalia sighed.

"Sure. Go ahead." I smiled.

She squealed. Then they all left, leaving only Anna, Percy and I, to get ready. We agreed to meet downstairs at 9, which was 3 hours away.

Then I remembered something.

"Percy, Anna doesn't have clothes." I told him.

He just got off the phone. "Don't worry. I called the housekeepers. I told them to bring up two sets of clothes and a bathing suit for a five year old girl." he said, smiling.

I let out a breath I didn't know I was holding **(A/N: Funny. I was watching something and this guy said "Well don't hold your breath." the exact same time I typed the line I typed before this. Funny. :P LOL.)**.

"Thank God. Good job, Perce." I said.

He grinned. "No problem, honey."

I blushed at the 'honey' part, but I quickly pushed it away.

"Okay. I'm going to give Anna a short shower. You can go and get yourself ready if you want to. I'll take care of her." I said, pointing the Anna who had turned on the TV and started watching.

He shook his head. "Nah, I'll stay. Leaving would make me a bad soon-to-be husband." He grinned slyly.

I chuckled. "Suit yourself. Come help me with the shower then?" I asked.

"Sure," he replied with a smile. He left to go turn the water on the right temperature. I went to get Anna.

"Anna, sweetie, you have to take a shower." I told her. She looked up from her Nick Jr. show and nodded. I turned off the TV and she took my hand. "Let's get our little girl clean!" I exclaimed.

We had a great time giving her a shower. Reason? Well for one, it turns out Percy and I didn't need showers after all. At one point, Anna decided to take the shower head from Percy's hand and wet us.

In the middle of the shower, someone knocked on the door. Percy went to answer it. It was the housekeeper with Anna's clothes. How they managed to get it in quickly, I don't know. I guess we royal families have our connections.

Alright, well when he came back, Percy was holding a towel.

"Okay, Annabeth. Let's get Anna changed," he said, handing me a towel. I smiled in response.

I wrapped Anna up in the towel. "Alright, honey. Tell Percy thank you," I told her.

"Thank you, Percy," she said with a cute smile.

When we finished changing her and she asked a question.

"Can I call you guys mommy and daddy instead of Percy and Annabeth? I never ever ever had this much fun with my real ones." she whispered coldly.

I hugged her and kissed her forehead. "Of course, sweetie. Of course." I whispered with a smile.

Percy had a silly grin on his face. "Just call me daddy!" he exclaimed.

We all laughed, but that was soon interrupted when someone opened the door. It was Thalia.

"Hey! I figured you guys would need help to take care of Anna, so I sent myself here." she with a determined smile.

"As a matter of fact, we do. Annabeth and I are soaking wet because of a certain little girl that goes by the name Anna." Percy smiled, tackling Anna with tickled. Anna was giggling, and I smiled.

"Alright Percy. Hurry up and changed." I said.

"Okay," he answered. He was halfway through the door when he turned around with a grin. He gave me a kiss on the cheek. **(A/N: Sorry! I just really wanted to put that there!)**

I was surprised at first, but then I grinned, watching him go off.

"What was that, mommy?" Anna asked.

Thalia was smirking. "Yeah. What _was _that, Annabeth?"

I glared at Thalia. "Nothing, sweetie," I said to Anna, grinning again.

I took out a simple two piece white bikini with a sliding triangle top, an oversized white shirt and jean shorts and headed to the bathroom.

When I finished changing and brushing my teeth, I put my hair up in a simple messy bun. I stared at myself in the mirror. My eyes traveled to my right cheek, where Percy had kissed me. I couldn't help but smile. He _kissed _me. _**He**_kissed_**me**_! I couldn't believe it!

KNOCK KNOCK went the door.

"Annabeth, Percy's here, so I'll be going okay?" I heard Thalia say.

"Okay. Tell him I'll be there in a moment, and thanks Thals." I replied. I heard a faint 'No prob.'

When I got into the room, I saw Percy on his fours making horse noises with Anna on top of him yelling "YEE-HAW!" I smiled at them. I suddenly got a feeling that this is how it's going to be. The three of us, goofing around and having fun and laughing and all that stuff ...

God, I hope I didn't jinx that.

"Mommy!" Anna yelled.

I grinned. "Hey, there, honey. Are you ready to go?" I asked.

She climbed off of Percy and jumped in the air. "Yeah! Very!"

I smiled. "Okay, honey. Just go over there and watch TV for a moment okay? I need you're daddy's help to pack our clothes, okay?"

She nodded and turned on the TV.

I took out a beach tote from my suitcase. Percy looked at the tote.

"Is everything going to fit?" he asked.

"Yeah!"

He gave me an unsure look. "Are you positive?"

I put my hands on my hips. "Are you doubting my bag's space availability?"

He rolled his eyes playfully and changed the subject as I finished putting our change of clothes, extra hair ties, sun block (the spray kind), a brush, and my sunglasses.

"What time is it?" he asked.

I looked at the digital clock on the bedside table.

"9:50. Why?" I asked, then realized we had to meet everyone downstairs in 10 minutes. "Oh! Come on!" I exclaimed. I got Anna and our bag while Percy got the TV and lights.

* * *

On the elevator, Anna spoke. "SO, daddy, what water park are we going to?" she asked.

Percy grinned like a little kid, but it still made him look absolutely adorable. "You'll find out when we get there!

Anna pouted but nodded her head.

* * *

Once we were down, I saw everybody was already there. Even this really cute African American man! I'm guessing he's the Charlie Silena was talking about last night.

I grinned. "Hey guys! Are we late?" I asked.

Juniper spoke. "Hey Annie, mom and Queen Patrizia wants to talk to you and Percy."

I swear I heard Percy gulp. "Where are they?" he asked nervously.

"In the garden," Nico said. We nodded.

I looked at Anna. "Anna, is it okay if you stay with Thalia while Percy and I talk to our mommies?" I asked her.

She smiled brightly and ran to Thalia's open arms. They seem to like each other very much! I sighed contently, thinking about how happy we were all going to be.

…

Oh God, I hope I didn't jinx that!

I saw a hand waving in front of my face. I looked over at Percy, looking very worried. Ask me why, and I would say I don't know. But he looks really adorable!

"Are you okay, Annabeth?" he asked. I smiled. "Couldn't be better! Why?"

Before he could answer, I heard my mom.

"Percy! Annabeth! Where are you and the others going?" she asked.

"To a water park, mom. We'll be fine." I assured her.

"And who's the little girl we saw?" Percy's mom asked.

"We found her last night in the garden. We can't leave her since she kind of grew on us." Percy replied. I nodded.

"So she isn't yours whatsoever?" the two moms asked in unison.

Percy and I shook our heads.

"Okay then!" my mom said cheerfully, "Go on and be careful!"

"I'll send some body guards over later, just to be safe. Where are you guys going again?" Percy's mom asked.

"I'll text it to you later. Bye mom! Bye Queen Ariana!" he said, grabbing my hand and pulling me to the front door.

* * *

There were four cars parked in front of us. First was a red and green Convertible, a silver Porsche, a white Prius, and a blue and white Viper.

Percy led me over to the Convertible. There, Anna was sitting on a booster and Thalia was sitting next to her. When she saw us, Anna exclaimed, "Look Aunty Thalia! It's mommy and daddy!" I smiled and leaned over to kiss her forehead.

"Well Anna, I'll go now." Thalia said. She hopped out of the convertible and hugged me and patted Percy's shoulder. She then headed to the Porsche.

Percy opened the shotgun seat's door. And closed it once I got in. he got into the car and started the engine. He put up the hood because the sun was strong.

Then I realized what we were riding in.

"Percy Jackson!" I screeched.

"What?" he asked, confused.

"When we get married, you will buy a Honda! This car is not very safe for a five year old girl!" I explained/yelled.

"But I love Linda!" he complained.

I was taken back.

_Linda_?

He named his car? Who named their _**CAR**_?

I burst out laughing.

"You _**NAMED**_ your car?" I asked in disbelief, still laughing.

He blushed and looked straight ahead. I take that as a yes.

Then my phone went off. It was California Gurls by Katy Perry.

Percy chuckled. "Perfect ringtone." he said.

I grinned and answered it. "Hello?"

"Hey, Annabeth, can you tell that fiancé of yours to step on it?" Thalia asked.

I nodded then realized she couldn't see that. "'Kay. Bye." I hung up.

"Percy, time to go." I said. He nodded.

"Mommy, what about the car? Aren't you mad at daddy still?" Anna asked innocently.

"Don't worry, sweetie. I'll deal with your daddy later." I said looking at Percy with a glare.

"Looking forward to it, babe." he taunted with a smirk.

'_Hot!' _I thought.

I punched him on the shoulder. HARD. Anna giggled.

Then we drove off.

* * *

About 45 minutes into the ride, Anna fell asleep. I pointed this out to Percy and he smiled.

"She's too adorable." he whispered.

I pretended to pout. "Awww! I thought I was adorable!"

He chuckled. "Nope. You, missy, are beautiful." he said.

I blushed, but smiled. I did something brave: put my left over his right, which was on the steering wheel. I saw him smile. He turned over his hand so that now our fingers were interwinded with each other. I moved our hands to my lap so that we were in a more comfortable situation. We smiled at each other.

He then turned his eyes back to the road and I on the window, our smiles never disappearing form our faces.

Then I saw a sign. It read:

WELCOME TO PALM SPRINGS!

(A/N: ?)

I looked at Percy.

"Palm Springs?" I asked. He nodded. I shrugged.

After a few minutes, we entered a place called Knotts Soak City ..

"Oh my gosh! I've been wanting to go here since I saw their commercial on TV!" I exclaimed.

Percy laughed as we looked for parking. "I knew you would." he said as we finally found a parking spot. I squealed, took my seatbelt off and jumped on his lap, hugging him.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you!" I exclaimed.

He hugged back. "Your welcome, beautiful," he whispered.

I pulled away just enough to be able to look at his eyes. Those beautiful, sea green eyes.

Suddenly, he started leaning in slowly, as if saying "I'm giving you a chance to pull back!" but I leaned in too.

Apparently, Anna decided to wake up since we heard a yawn. When we heard her, I quickly hopped off of Percy's lap and stared out the window, looking like a tomato while Percy did the same.

"Where are we?" Anna asked.

"Knotts Soak City, honey," Percy said quietly. I looked over at him and saw his cheeks, ears, and neck were red and he was fumbling with his hands. As if he felt my gaze, Percy looked at me and smiled shyly.

'_He is so cute!_' I thought.

I smiled back, despite the fact that I was embarrassed because the five year old Anna might have seen us almost kiss.

Speaking of Anna, she suddenly burst off of her booster and appeared in between Percy and me. "Well then what are we waiting for? Let's go!" she squealed with a look of sheer delight on her face.

Percy took her in his arms and kissed the top of her head. "Alright. Let's go then?" he asked me. I nodded and grabbed her our bag as he opened his door and he and Anna got out. I got out of the car, too.

As soon as I did, I saw Anna run to Thalia, screaming, "Aunty Thalia!" and heard Grover yell , "Yeah! Water slides, here we come!" I laughed and went over to Percy and Grover.

"Oh hey, Annabeth!" Grover greeted excitedly.

"Hey, Grover!" I greeted back.

"Grover! Help me! Did you really need all this food? I mean I would've understood if it was like a sandwich or something, not a whole fricken' basket!" we heard Juniper screech.

"Oh, Juniper," I said with a smile," You better go help her Grover. She has a temper," I warned. He quickly ran to his white Porsche.

Percy faced me not a moment too soon.

"Um … about what happened in the car …" he trailed off.

"Uh … yeah?" I asked. My heart was beating so hard in my chest that it felt like it was going to hop out of my chest.

"I … uh … actually want the kiss …" he said straight forwardly.

I was definitely surprised about what he said, but I wanted the kiss too. Do I did what first came to my mind: I went on my tip toes, but what good did that do since I was only 5'6 and when I stand straight, I barely even pass his chin. I suspect him to be 5'11, a good 5 inches taller than me. So I put my hands on his shoulders to steady myself and kissed his cheek.

He looked surprised when I pulled back, but despite that, he pouted. "On the cheek? That's all I get?" he asked, feigning hurt.

I laughed. "For now. Maybe next time," I said with a wink.

He pulled me into a hug. "What do I have to do?" he mumbled into my hair.

I giggled and hugged back, but pulled away a moment later. I put my index finger on my lips and said, "Secret!"

He pretended to pout again but before I could say anything, Silena came.

"Hey, Annie, Percy! This Charlie! Remember the guy I told you about last night?" she asked.

"More like babbled about." I mumbled to Percy. He chuckled.

Silena glared. "Ha ha. Very funny," she said sarcastically.

I laughed. "I know, I know. Sorry." I said to her. I then turned to Charlie. "Hey Charlie. I'm Annabeth." I said with a smile and I extended my hand. He shook it.

"'Sup man. I'm Percy, Annabeth's fiancé, so don't you dare get near her." he said with a fake warning voice. I blushed, but the others laughed.

"No worries, man. I've got Silena to keep me company," Charlie said with a smile.

Suddenly, Thalia came up to us.

"Hey guys! Can we go now? Anna's getting impatient." she said.

Percy nodded. "Okay." he took out his wallet and handed me 200,"Take this. You guys buy your tickets. I'll get the cooler and other basket of food. and meet you there."

He walked back to his car and opened the trunk. **(A/N: Do convertibles have trunks? Someone tell me 'cause I'm WAY too young to know about those stuff … well at least that's what I think. LMFAO) **He got out the cooler and the basket of food.

'_There is no way he can carry that all by himself.' I thought._

I gave Thalia the 200 and our bag.

"Take this and buy the tickets. I'm going to help Percy. When you get there, make sure to put sunscreen on Anna, okay? I've got everything in the bag." I explained.

She nodded.

"OK, sis. Don't worry. I got your back." she said with a smile and called over the rest and together, they started walking toward the entrance.

I walked over to where Percy was and took the basket from his hands. He looked at me with those beautiful sea green eyes.

I sighed. "I'm trying to help you."

"I could've carried it all."

"No you couldn't have. Your not Super Man, Kelp for Brains."

His nose scrunched when I said 'Kelp for Brains'.

"You got me there, O Wise One of New Jersey." he retorted.

I giggled.

"Alright. Let's get going." I said.

He nodded and lifted the heavy cooler, and together, we walked to the entrance and bought our tickets.

* * *

**Wow. This chapter is LOOONG. It's 15 pages! :O**

**Okay well, review please! **

**Love you all, Jan.**


	12. Chapter Eleven

… **Okay, I have a lot of things to say:**

**1****st****: I am SO SUPER sorry for not updating earlier! It's just that it was Ella's birthday on the 18****th**** and mine on the 20****th ****and oh my gods it as so funny! So I bought her Rick's "The Lost Hero" as her present, right? So then when she ripped (I mean that literally) the wrappings open, she had this really strange look on her face. I was wondering why and I got my answer on my birthday! I took the wrappings off of her present and I was so super-duper surprised! She got me "The Lost Hero" too! **

**2****nd****: Before our birthdays, I had a really bad case of writer's block. Tried to get help from Ella, but she wouldn't help unless I bought "The Lost Hero" for her. So I only got to finish typing this chapter today.**

**3****rd****: Oh my gosh! "The Lost Hero" is **_**AMAZING**_**! Leo is so super funny! He almost reminds me of Nico. Almost.**

**4****th****: My internet isn't working so I had to wait till today to go over Ella's house.**

**Okay, now for the long awaited chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do NOT own Rick Riordan's characters or books. I wish I do though … ):**

Chapter Eleven:

**Percy's POV**

As soon as we got inside the park I saw Nico waving at us. I don't think Annabeth noticed since she was busy looking at a map of the park. So I poked her side. She giggled. I smirked, as she looked at me with an expression that read "Hey! What the hell was that for?"

"So you're ticklish, huh?" I asked playfully.

She blushed. "Yes, but don't tell anyone!" She whispered fiercely.

I smirked and leaned down and whispered in her ear, "Don't worry. I won't tickle you without your knowing, babe."

I felt her scowl, but what I felt even more was her fist connecting with my arm.

"Ow!" I exclaimed, backing away, "What did you do that for?"

She looked up at me innocently. "Do what?"

I stared at her until she finally laughed.

"Okay, okay. Sorry. But seriously, no tickling."

I nodded in agreement. "Alright, but hey, Nico's over there," I said, pointing over to where Nico was standing. She looked, waved, and pulled me over to him.

"Hey, Nico." she greeted.

"Hey guys! Okay, we rented a cabana over there," he pointed to a big yellow tent looking thing, not far from the Wave Pool on the other side of the park.

"Everyone is there. Well actually, everyone but Silena and Charlie. She says she doesn't 'do' water." he said, making air quotes when he said the word 'do'.

I scoffed. "She come to a water park but doesn't 'do' water? What's up with that?" I asked Annabeth.

She shook her head. "Don't try to figure her out. She's … just special in a really good way," she tried to explain.

Even through his sunglasses, I saw Nico roll his eyes. "Yeah," he said, "Special."

Annabeth scowled and, like she did with me, hit his arm.

"Ow!" he yelled. Annabeth had a triumphant smile on her face. Nico looked at me. "Damn! Your girl's got an arm, man!"

I nodded. "I know. She hit me too!" I said, rubbing the spot where Annabeth hit me.

Annabeth laughed. "Sorry, guys. My sisters and I take martial arts lessons," she explained.

"Aw, man, listen Perce. Watch out, okay? Sleep with a bat in your hands, okay? This girl," he pointed to Annabeth,"Just might be the death of you, so don't do anything that'll piss her off okay?" he teased.

I expected to hear his heart wrenching scream, but instead I heard Annabeth's laugh.

"He's right you know? You wouldn't want to be pissing me off unless you want you 'little friend' down there," She pointed down, "To be gone."

I put my arm around her shoulders.

"Hey, if my little friend living in Crotch City is gone, we would be spending nights as a married couple making small talk. I bet one of those topics would be about you ruining my little friend and we couldn't do anything more than talk and waste romantic nights," I retorted coolly.

Nico cracked up but Annabeth shook her head.

"Tease," I heard her mutter.

I chuckled. "I'm just saying!"

She looked at me and stuck her tongue out.

I shook my head. "Don't be childish now."

She walked off with Nico.

I chuckled. "I love you too, hon." I teased.

She stopped walking and turned around to look at me. She looked confused.

"What is it?" I asked. She just stared.

…

Then it hit me. I just told her I love her.

My eyes went wide.

"Oh, uhhhhhh … I ummmm …" I said smartly.

She still stared.

I smiled sheepishly. "Sorry … I guess it kind of slipped out … I … uh … don't love you … like I said, it just slipped out …." I apologized.

She let out a breath, and I'm pretty sure that's a good thing. But her shoulders slumped. I'm pretty sure that's a bad thing. But I can't read her eyes because of her sunglasses.

She smiled, but it didn't reach he eyes like when she usually smiled. It looks fake this time.

"Okay. I was just checking." she said softly.

By now Nico stopped walking and realized we were about thirty feet away from him.

He waved his arms. "Hey guys! Follow me!"

Annabeth looked at Nico. "'Kay. I'm coming." she said in the soft way she did and started walking away again.

I'm confused. I know something's wrong but I can't pin point it. So before she got too far, I grabbed her arm and turned her around to face me. The look she had moments ago disappeared and was replaced with annoyance.

"What?" she demanded calmly.

I stepped forward.

"What's wrong?"

She turned her head away for a moment, and then faced me with the same smile she gave me before. The look that made me feel queasy, uncomfortable, dazed, and guilty all at the same time.

"Nothing. Everything's fine." she said through her fake smile. "In fact, everything would be perfect if you let me go," she said, starting to yank her arm away from my grip. But let me tell you, she kept failing because, let's face it. I'm stronger and not to mention about five inches taller than her.

I held her closer and stared her in the eyes. Errr … well tried to. The sunglasses were in the way.

"Look, I know something's wrong. A minute ago we were fine and joking around, but now it feels like you want to avoid me. There surely _**is**_ something wrong."

She looked up at me, her eyebrows knotted in annoyance.

"Okay, you look. There is nothing wrong. I'm fine, and no, I am not trying to avoid you. No matter how much you keep pushing the envelope, I'll keep telling you the truth. And you want to know the truth? I'm** FINE**. So please if you could kindly let my arm go -"

"Lies," I interrupted in a low voice, "But you know what? I'm going to let you go, but we aren't finished. Something's definitely wrong, and I'm going to figure out what it is." I said, letting her arm go.

She looked at, her eyebrows still knotted together, and then walked away to Nico.

* * *

**Annabeth's POV**

'Who does that?' I screamed inside my head while I was walking next to Nico. He was talking about strawberries.

…

Yeah, I know. It's weird. But he's his own self. He can talk about whatever he wants.

Well anyways, back to my problem:

Who says 'I love you' to a girl and doesn't mean it? That's just … wrong! How would you feel if the guy you won't admit you like (OK, I know I just admitted it there, but tell him and I _**swear**_ I will send Jackie Chan to beat you up [Yes, I can. I have connections.]), not to mention the guy you're _**marrying**_, says 'I love you' but then takes it back? Wouldn't you feel terrible? I know I do.

I sighed. Why does this have to be so difficult? Why couldn't I have been a heartless person who doesn't care about anything or anyone? Dealing with feelings would be easier if I were a heartless girl because I wouldn't **be** feeling anything towards anyone!

I groaned out loud.

"Whoa there little miss groans-a-lot! Don't be grumpy!" Nico said. "Here," he pulled out a strawberry from one of the baskets I was holding. "Eat it," he chided.

"Why?" I asked, betrayed by the grin slowly spreading on my face.

"Just eat it. It might make you feel better!" he said.

I shrugged and took the strawberry and took a bite.

It was perfect. Perfectly sweet, juicy, and fresh.

My eyes closed and I savored the flavor. "Mmmmmmm …"

Nico poked my arm. I opened my eyes and saw him grinning.

"Oh you so loved it." he teased.

I laughed, "Okay that I admit."

But for some reason I couldn't help myself from turning my head back and look at Percy. He was struggling over the heavy cooler. What Grover put in there, I don't want to know. But Percy's efforts made me smile.

"He likes you, you know," Nico whispered.

I turned my head around to look at him, only to find him smirking.

"Huh?" I asked stupidly.

He laughed. "He. Likes. You." he slowly repeated. "Do you get it now?"

I scowled and punched him. Not hard enough that he would yelp, but hard enough for him to feel it.

"But seriously," I started, "Are you serious? Does he like me?"

He shrugged with a playful smile. "I don't know. That's for him to say and for you to find out."

Then he walked into a yellow cabana.

I stopped in front of it and read the sign saying:

"VIP Cabana: Jackson Family."

'Wow,' I thought to myself as I walked in. as I did, I was tackled down by Anna.

"Mommy! What took you so long? Where's daddy?" she asked, looking around as if she was looking for him.

"Right here …" a gruff voice behind me said.

I turned around to see Percy standing at the entrance of the cabana.

Anna hopped off of me and, with a big grin, hugged Percy's legs.

"Daddy!" she exclaimed.

Percy dropped the cooler and hugged her back, smiling just a tad bit.

"Hey there, princess," he said softly. He might have been hugging her but his eyes traveled to meet mine. Those wonderfully startling sea green eyes … I swear if I could, I would stare at them all day. But since I am such a lucky girl, someone tapped my shoulder.

I looked up to see Juniper.

"Hey! Uh, yeah, water park? A five year old child and a child-like Grover to deal with, remember?" Short, sweet, simple.

I nodded and got up on my feet. "Yeah. Thanks, Juni." I muttered.

I then walked over to Thalia who was in a heated argument with Nico about bands. I think it's a Paramore rocks vs. Paramore's gay kind of thing. Personally, I love Paramore, but we wouldn't want to be telling Nico that unless we wanted to stay in here for another hour or so now would we?

So I literally got in between them and put my hand up, signaling them to stop for a second. Thankfully, they did.

I turned to Thalia. "Where's our bag? Did you put sunscreen on Anna?" I asked.

She pointed to one of the beach chairs and I saw my beach tote. "And yes, I did. You should be proud of me." she said teasingly.

I patted her shoulder and muttered a quiet thanks and headed for the beach chair. I took my sun glasses off, took some of the sunscreen and spread it across my face. I then took off my oversized white tee and, I swear, I think all three brothers were looking at me, but it was sort of hard to tell with their sun glasses on. But I what I was wearing had no special ring to it. It was just my regular white, not to mention old, two piece swim suit. You see? Nothing special about it. But whatever. So I kept putting the sunscreen on until I realized I couldn't reach my back.

I was about to ask Juniper but I saw she was reading a book. Thalia and Nico were still arguing, but now instead of Paramore, they were arguing about which slide to go on first.

'Okay, I could cross them out,' I thought to myself.

Grover was on all fours with a giggling Anna on his back. I crossed them out too.

'At least they're getting along now,' I looked on the bright side.

The only person left, just to my luck, was the guy sitting on the beach chair to my left. Yeah, that's right. Percy.

I bit my lip nervously, not wanting to ask because of our little spat earlier. But the thing is, nothing's worse than tan lines, so I headed toward him. He was lying back on the chair, eyes closed.

At first he didn't notice me. That is, until I cleared my throat. He opened his eyes then smiled slightly. I was about to smile back until he suddenly stopped and a serious expression was pasted on his face.

"What is it?" he asked.

I hugged myself uncomfortably. "Uh … can you put some sunscreen on my back? … I kind of can't reach back there, so yeah …" I trailed off.

He stood up and held his hand out.

I stared at it.

"Well?" he asked timidly.

He sighed and dropped his hand. "Didn't you ask me to put some sunscreen on your back?"

"Uh, yeah?"

"Then how can I put it on when I don't have any to begin with?"

I nodded thoughtfully. "True, true," I said, "Wow! Is it just me or are you gaining something in there, Seaweed Brain?" I lamely joked, tapping his forehead.

He took off his sunglasses and scowled at me. "Don't call me that."

I smirked. "Why? Wittle Seaweed Brain doesn't wike his new nickname?" I asked in a baby voice.

He shook his head and sighed. "You know what? I'll take that as a compliment. I mean the brain thing, and not the Seaweed Brain thing." he took the sunscreen and sprayed it on my back.

I shivered when I heard his voice whispering in my ear. "But trust me, I _**will**_ find a nickname for you. You just wait for it."

* * *

**Percy's POV**

Anna tugged on my hand.

"Daddy! I wanna go on that one!" she pointed over to the far left corner where this humongous water slide was. It was labeled "The Black Void".

"Yeah Perce! Let's go to the Black Void!" Grover exclaimed, childishly jumping up and down.

Nico shook his head furiously. "Oh, no, no, no, no, and NO. We can NOT. It's way too scary for kids!"

"Well what is it?" Annabeth asked.

Grover shuddered with anticipation.

"It's basically this really tall water slide, as you can see, that plunges you into this dark abyss. "Black darkness" in this case. Hence the name "the Black Void"." Grover started.

"Then you land in this swirly type of slide and then it takes you side to side, really high," I continued, making motions with my hands.

"Then you go down a straight dark tunnel, and let me tell you! It's almost a straight drop down! And then you land into this huge 4 foot deep pool." Nico ended.

Anna gasped. "Oooh!" she cried. She turned to Annabeth. "Mommy, can I please ride that?" she asked, making a pouty face.

Juniper leaned down with a sort of scared look etched on her face.

"Are you sure, Anna? I mean Nico said it's almost a straight drop down! It would be scary!" Juniper exclaimed.

Thalia scoffed. "Yeah, It's Anna that's scared," she muttered sarcastically.

Juniper scoffed and face her sister. "Hey, you fricken' back off or else I promise I'll kick the cr-"

"Okay!" Annabeth interrupted. "Let's just get on the ride!" she gave Juniper a "curse and I swear I'll rip your head off of your body and make you watch your body getting eaten by man eating sharks" look. Juniper cowered down and we headed toward the landing pool to get tubes.

* * *

As soon as the lifeguards on duty had given us our tubes, I suddenly remembered that the Black Void ids a two person ride.

I grunted softly, not knowing who'll go with whom.

"Huh?" Anna asked me.

"What's the matter Perce?" Thalia asked.

I pointed to the tubes.

"Um, your point?" Juniper asked.

Grover scoffed. "Uh no, Juniper. There are seven of us and one tube only seats two. We only have three tubes. Does that make sense now?"

Nico faked disbelief. "Grover! When did you get so smart?"

Grover glared and punched him on the exact same spot Annabeth had.

Nico rubbed the spot. "Ow! Annabeth punched me there too! What, is it like National Punch Nico Day?"

Annabeth giggled when he mentioned her name. Anna tugged on Nico's arm and just like that, his expression softened. He smiled and bent down. "Yes, Anna?" he asked. Anna wordlessly punched him on the very same spot again.

Nico scowled. "Ow! What did you do that for, Anna?"

She stared up at him innocently. "You said it's National Punch Nico Day!" Her expression made it hard to stay mad at her, and Nico knew it.

I chuckled, more to myself, and took Anna's hand. "Let's just get going. I'll just ride with Anna on my lap."

* * *

Standing at the entrance, were two employees, one girl sitting on a chair, reading a book, and one boy staring up at the sky.

I snapped my fingers in front of the guy's face, and as soon as he looked at me, he noticed Annabeth.

"Huh," he asked stupidly.

I opened my mouth to say something but Annabeth beat me to it.

"Uh, we'd like to get on the ride, please," she said with an adorably cute smile.

I swear I saw hearts in his eyes.

He took her hand kissed it. He looked up at her.

"Anything for you, my lovely lady. What's your name?" he asked.

She smiled. "Anna-"

"Annabeth Chase and she is my fiancé," I said, my jaws clenching together.

The girl reading the book gasped and dropped her book as I said "Annabeth Chase" and "Fiancé".

She squealed which made a few people look. "It's princess Annabeth, Thalia, and Juniper Chase!" By now she jumping up and down like a toddler. She looked at me and screamed. "OH MY GOSH! It's prince Percy, Grover, and Nico Jackson!"

"Johnny!" she exclaimed to the boy, "That girl you're hitting on is already taken! She's Percy's fiancé!" she pointed to me.

The boy, Johnny, scoffed. "Yeah and I'm the Queen of England. I don't think so, Shirley. She looks way too good for him."

'Okay, that tears it. First you hit on my fiancé and now you say I'm not good enough for her. I _**will**_ beat the shit out of you!' I thought to myself.

"Here it goes," Nico muttered.

Here it goes alright. My fist almost connected with his nose when I felt a soft and warm hand on my arm. I traced the arm all the way to the body. Then I looked up a little to see Annabeth's worried expression.

She pulled my hand, not in its balled form anymore, to her cheek. I caressed it with a small smile.

She looked up at me, still worried, and rose to her tip toes and brought her lips close to my ear.

"Please don't do that," she whispered.

I couldn't take it. She just looks too cute, so I pulled her in closer using my free hand.

"I'm sorry," I said, low enough so only she could hear.

She moved her head and looked me dead in the eyes, making our faces about two centimeters away from each other.

From the crowd I heard someone yell, "If you're gonna kiss her, do it already!"

I looked at her pink plump lips, really wanting to, but I'm really not sure if she's still mad at me.

As if she saw me looking at her lips longingly, Annabeth put her hands on each side of my face and tilted her head upwards. She shut her eyes, and I, taking this as my cue, I leaned down.

Right when our lips almost touched, I felt someone take her from my arms. I heard a groan from the crowd.

Annabeth and I opened our eyes, but unlike me, she was furious. She scanned the crowd to see who could've done it. Once her eyes reached the person behind her, Juniper, she whispered 'Sorry'.

Thalia, behind me, spoke in a whispered tone, "Sorry! It's just that if you guys kiss, that girl over there," she nodded toward the one so called Shirley, "would have exploded. So would that guy," she pointed to Johnny.

She was right. Shirley was frozen in place, her hands on her hands, with a huge grin pasted on her face. She did look like she would explode. Johnny had a look of disbelief.

Annabeth pushed Juniper off and cleared her throat.

"So, can we go?" she asked one, if not both of them.

When either of them answered because they were frozen in place, Nico sighed.

"This is how you get this done, you guys."

He walked in front of them and took a deep breath. Once he exhaled, he started clapping and making weird sounds in front of their faces.

They snapped out of their trance, and as soon as Johnny did, he spoke.

"Yes, of course princess. You can go. The only thing is we need to check your weight to see if you're too heavy or anything like that."

Nico and Thalia went on together first, since they were back to arguing about Green Day.

Shirley checked the scale.

"Perfect! Guys, please go up these stairs and puh-lease! Green Day is totally gay!" she exclaimed while motioning toward the staircases behind her leading to the top.

"Ha!" Thalia exclaimed.

Nico scoffed and rolled his eyes as they went up the first of cases to where the line ended.

"Okay, next." Johnny announced.

Juniper clung to her sister's arm.

"Annie! I don't want to go!" she exclaimed.

Anna looked up at her. "But Juniper! It's gonna be fun!"

"Yeah! I mean, come on. You got to face your fears someday. Why can't it be now?" Annabeth reasoned.

Juniper shook her head furiously. "No. I will face my fears when I want to, and not when you or anyone else wants to."

Grover sighed. "Okay, fine. If you're not willing to go, then I will have to force you." With that, he hoisted her up on his shoulders with her screaming and kicking and punching, and got up on the scale.

"Okay!" Johnny yelled through Juniper's screaming," Go ahead!"

"Next!" Shirley said to us.

As Annabeth, Anna, and I got on the scale, Shirley spoke again.

"I'm sorry Mr. Jackson, but children are not allowed on this ride. We would deeply appreciate it if you left this little cutie pie in the area designated for children only." She pointed toward a fenced area in which many children were playing in the mini lazy river and mini swimming pool.

"Aw!" Anna squealed. "I really wanted to go!"

Annabeth smiled sadly and took Anna's hand. "It's okay, sweetie. Next time we come here, you'll be older and you might be able to ride it then!"

Anna's eyes lit up right on the spot.

"Really? We're going here again?" she asked hopefully.

"We'll try okay?"

"Ooh! Yes, daddy!" she said perkily.

Sarah offered her hand to Anna with a grin. "Come on?"

Anna gladly took her hand and they walked to the children's area.

"I hope she'll be okay," Annabeth whispered.

I turned to find her looking at me.

I took her hand and smiled. "Of course she'll be okay! If she isn't, I swear to God they will hear from me," I joked, trying to lighten the mood.

She laughed.

"Your highnesses, the scale please."

We turned to see Johnny. I forgot the dork was still there.

He glared at me coldly. Me being me, I glared back.

Annabeth laughed awkwardly.

"Uh, sure, yeah." She tugged at my hand, "Come on, Percy. On the scale!"

She pulled me on the scale and the dork looked at the total.

"Okay, go right up." He said coldly.

As we passed by him, I couldn't help but whisper something to him.

"_You are way out of her league."_

His jaw tightened and I smirked.

We walked up three landings of stairs until we found Nico, Grover, Thalia, and Juniper.

I looked over at Nico.

"I'm telling you Nico. Paramour is way better than Green Day!" Thalia was saying to him.

Nico rolled his eyes.

"Keep telling yourself that," he muttered to himself.

Thalia scowled at this. "And what is that supposed to mean?"

And so their argument went on.

I looked over at Grover.

"Okay, Juniper. Here's what you gotta do." He said in a teacherly tone. "Cover your eyes with your with your hands and I'll lead you up, if you're so afraid of heights."

She looked scared and worried.

"Umm … are you sure, Grover?"

He nodded his head solemnly. "Of course I am!"

She sighed, an obvious sign of giving up, and covered her eyes.

Grover grinned and put one hand on her back to lead her up to the top and the other held the tube tightly.

The line moved and we went up another landing. One more landing to go and we would be there!

"Alright!" Grover exclaimed, "We're going up!"

Juniper clung onto Grover's free arm tightly, and their conversation droned on as I realized Annabeth was next to me, biting her lip tightly. She looked nervous.

I sighed. "You're not scared too, are you?"

She looked up at me and shook her head. "No!"

"Then what is it?"

One step up and seven more to go.

She sighed. "Nothing," she muttered.

I poked her side, gently this time, since all she wore was that white bikini of hers that made her look beautiful, it made me warm inside, in the completely un-perverted way.

She giggled softly, and pushed my hand away. Her expression was serious but her eyes held laughter.

Two steps up and five more to go.

I tickled her again. This time she laughed.

"Stop it!" she squealed, but I didn't.

"Not until you tell me. Something's wrong and I'm not letting you get away this time."

"Okay! Just stop! No more tickling!"

I stopped and waited for her laughter to turn into giggles into heavy breaths to slow and even ones.

"Well?" I asked.

Two more steps up and three more to go.

She sighed. "It just feels like something's going to happen today."

"Something bad, or something good?" I challenged.

She chuckled as we went up one more step.

From the corner of my eye, I saw Nico and Thalia were up.

Thalia squealed and called front, and Nico sighed. Immediately, I saw what Nico was thinking.

"_Aw, shit! I wanted front!"_

But even so, he climbed onto the back seat of the tube.

"Something bad, but since Mr. Jackson wants his ego to fatten up even more, I'll say something good, too." Annabeth said to me.

The light turned from red to green, signaling the people before them were a safe distance away from the end of the slide. Someone pushed them and they went into the dark tunnel known as Black Void with Thalia screaming "Hell yeah!" on the way down.

I scowled playfully and nudged Annabeth with my elbow as we moved another step.

Annabeth laughed. "Sorry, sorry," she apologized.

"It's okay, and please, whatever that feeling is, push it away. We're here to have fun and not to worry, okay?"

She hesitantly nodded her head. "Okay, but don't say I didn't warn you if something _does_ happen."

I rolled my eyes as I heard Grover and Juniper.

I looked over at them and saw it was their turn. As I expected, Juniper was complaining.

"No! I will not go down there Grover! You cannot make me!"

"Yes I can. Just watch me." The light was green now.

He picked her up bridal style. In most cases, I guess that would've been romantic if I were a girl and if Juniper wasn't screaming or kicking or screaming some pretty inappropriate words.

Grover finally dropped her on the front of the tube and he got on the back. He whispered something to her and she nodded. He wrapped his arms around her and turned to the employee and nodded.

She pushed them with ease and Juniper screamed bloody murder on the way down.

It was our turn next. I put the tube on the boarding platform.

**Annabeth's POV**

We both got on, me in the front and Percy on the back.

My heart thumped as he bent down toward my ear. "Are you okay?" he asked, his voice low.

"Yeah …" I said breathlessly, but he didn't hear me. He was too busy saying, "its green!"

Right then, I felt someone push us down into the dark abyss...

**And scene!**

**Thank you for reading and please leave a review!**

**Oh and Ella says HI! :D**


	13. Chapter Twelve

**Hey guys! Both Ella and I wrote this chapter, and in fact, she's here right now!**

**Ella: Hey, everyone! I missed writing this… I might take back this job, Janny… Watch out! (; LOL.**

**Jan: Grr… you make me mad! ):**

**Ella: I have that effect on people. (:**

**Jan: (Rolls eyes) Well, anyways, Ella and I want to thank those who reviewed. We appreciate your comments, and yes, we will try to put more Thalico in the chapters. Don't worry! (;**

**Okay! Let's start this! **

**But first: We do NOT own Percy Jackson and the Olympians. How many times have we said that?**

Chapter Twelve:

**Annabeth's POV**

"That was AWESOME!" Percy exclaimed as we got out of the landing pool.

He and I came out holding hands, which seemed like the rightest thing to do when you just came out of a giant waterslide.

I laughed as we got out of the pool. "I know!" But then I saw Juniper sitting on a beach chair, looking like a scared little six year old kid. "But I don't think that's what Juniper thinks." I pointed to her.

"Was it that bad?" Percy asked her once were sitting on the chair next to hers.

She nodded cautiously, slowly turning her head to face us. She looked horrified.

"Annie?" she asked, holding out her hand. I took it and sat next to her.

"What is it?" I asked.

She shivered. "Something feels wrong. It feels … it feels like something bad is going to happen today."

I looked at Percy with my best _Told you so_ face. In return, he stuck his tongue out at me.

"What is it?" I asked her again.

She looked at me. "I don't know. But I think I'll just stay with Anna in the children's area. I'll probably feel safe there."

I looked at her worriedly. "Okay, but are you sure?" I studied her face. "Yeah you're sure."

She laughed shakily. "Have you seen this place? It's filled with these humongous water slides! I really don't think that this is me."

"Okay but Grover will have to go with you."

As soon as I said Grover's name, he looked toward our way. He was in the pool playing with some teenagers.

"Huh?" he asked.

"Get out of there. You're going with Juniper to the children's area." Percy said.

"Hm? Oh, sure." He got out of the pool. "Alright, let's go, Juniper."

"Okay," Juniper stood up and they started walking toward the children's area.

"Okay guys. Where are we going to next?" Nico asked once we all, himself, Percy, Thalia and I, got together.

Bad idea. There were three different answers.

"I want to go to Avalanche!" Nico called.

"No! We're going to the Wave Pool!" Percy shouted.

"Wrong! We're going to the Lazy River!" Thalia put in.

The light bulb in Percy's head immediately turned. He took my hand and dragged me off.

"We'll go to the Wave pool and you guys figure out where you'll go!" he yelled to them.

I laughed and stopped us. "Why are we going to the Wave Pool?"

"Because I never bothered bringing any of my girlfriends here, well actually I never really bothered getting a girlfriend, but that's not the point."

"Should I feel honored?" I teased.

He shook his head with a smile and we walked to the Wave Pool.

We turned and I realized we just entered the Wave Pool. It's basically just this rectangular pool. Every so often, these machines would make current like things in the water, making them seem like waves.

Percy led me to the side where the water would be at least six feet.

He turned to me with a toothy grin.

I gave him a suspicious look. "What?" I asked cautiously.

"Watch me!" Then he did a cannon ball into the water.

Water splashed all over. It splashed on the people in the water, on the lifeguard, and on me.

The lifeguard stood up from his chair and yelled, "Hey!" He blew his whistle a couple of times until Percy's head popped up to the surface. He had an innocent look on his face.

Once the lifeguard saw, he gave him an apologetic look and sat back down on his chair.

Percy turned to me, treading water, and smirked. Translation: Being a prince has its perks.

I shook my head and smiled, despite myself.

"Come on in!" he exclaimed to me, "The water's fine!"

I got down on my knees and motioned for him to come to the wall. He did just that. I leaned down to his ear.

"Want to hear a secret?" I asked quietly.

He nodded his head.

I looked around to check if anyone was listening, which was so stupid of me since everyone was busy doing their own thing.

I sighed. '_This is it'_, I thought, '_Now or never, Annabeth.'_

I took a deep breath and whispered the secret before I could talk myself out of it.

"What?" he exclaimed, moving away from the wall, "You can't-"

I reached forward and tried to cover his mouth before he could say anything more.

BAD MOVE.

Instead of what I intended to do, I fell into the water, screaming before I went under.

I hate to admit it, but it actually felt nice being in the water for a few seconds!

But then I remembered where I was and what I couldn't do. I couldn't **swim**.

I started kicking and squirming like a person having a seizure, but it was no use. Me feet touched the bottom of the pool, and I thought '_Nothing could make this worse_.'

But it turns out I was wrong. I was very, very, very wrong.

Out of the corner of my eye, I saw something white. They were like two white tentacles, and that was when it hit me. My bikini top's strings were untied! I quickly put my hands on my chest.

But with my amazing luck, something else happened! Near where I was currently drowning, I saw yellow fluid from a little boy's … um … bottom section. If I could scream right now I would.

I kicked up desperately.

I was doing no progress until I felt hands on my waist, pulling me up.

As soon as I surfaced, I immediately grabbed the person for dear life and took a deep breath, letting oxygen to finally fill my lungs.

When my breathing finally evened, I looked up to see who my knight in shining … wait. I mean my knight in _wet_ armor. So yeah, I looked and saw his face. I'll give you one chance to guess on who it was.

…

Yeah that's right! It was the man whose sea green eyes were filled with worry.

He hugged me briefly and cupped my face in his hands. "Are you okay?" he asked.

I nodded my head. "But can you like, bring me to the wall? I kinda don't feel comfortable in six feet worth of water. And uh … look …" I muttered, staring down at the white tentacles.

He followed my gaze and I immediately saw a light red blush form on his handsome face.

He scratched his head awkwardly with one hand and held me closer with the other.

"Umm …" he started, "Let's get you near the wall so I can help you tie that."

I nodded and that's exactly what he did. He brought me closer to the wall and tied the strings. I made a mental note to myself to never _**ever**_ wear a bikini ever again.

When he finished, he moved so that he was facing me, the both of us holding onto the wall.

He smirked. "Have a good swim?" he teased.

I made a face. "It was **horrible**. When I was down there some kid was peeing! God! Don't people know not to use a public pool as a restroom?" I stormed off.

He laughed. "I'm lucky I'm not you." He mumbled under his breath.

I scowled and pushed him with both hands, completely forgetting we were in water. But luckily, I knew what to do this time. My arms wound around his neck tightly, my legs around his hips securely, and my neck buried deep in the crook of his neck.

"Whoa there, Miss Clingy," he said into my ear, clearly surprised.

I kept my eyes closed tightly. "You need to teach me how to swim," I mumbled.

He chuckled and started stroking my hair, earning a faint "Aw" from the crowd. Wow, I forgot people where here.

"Hey, if you could let go for a moment I could get you out of the pool." He whispered.

I pulled away immediately, loving the idea of getting out of the pool. He put his arms around my waist and lifted me up and out of the pool. He then did the same thing with himself.

Then he faced me, a grin playing on his lips. "So," he started, "Let's get a schedule going for your swimming lessons."

"Nope. I shouldn't have to schedule a time with you," I said, looking at the people in the pool, "I'm going to be you're wife and I should get as much time from you as I want."

A mischievous grin spread wider across his face, and he nudged me with his shoulders. "So you admit it," he said triumphantly, "You want to spend lots and lots of time with me."

I shook my head, but the smallest of smiles seemed to have escaped onto my lips. I turned my head to face him to say something smart, but I saw him staring at me intently with those intriguing sea green eyes of his. He was studying my eyes like he was having a test on them the following morning and the only way to pass it was if he memorized every single detail.

I looked at his the same way. Those green orbs were so distracting that I didn't even notice his face was getting closer to mine by the second.

And just like that, our lips touched. I'm telling you, after two other almost kisses, it felt really good to finally have his lips pressed against mine.

I felt him smile. I think that's because instead of pushing him away, I caressed his cheek with one hand and the other tangled in his hair, pushing his lips harder against mine. **(Authors' Note: This part was made by Ella[this whole kissy scene actually], just saying.)**

I don't know how it all happened but I guess someone thought it would be funny to push us into the pool, but I gotta admit that I'm kind of glad the person did that.

My arms wound around his neck and my hands immediately found his hair and his arms wrapped around my waist tightly as our lips moved in perfect synch.

Just to summarize everything, it was kind of the best underwater kiss ever. **(Authors' Note: LIE. Janny and I both agree that this is a** **complete and utter LIE. And that says A LOT! We might be like best cousins ever, but we don't agree on a lot of things. But just to say, Annabeth and Percy's kiss in TLO was better than anything. Period.)**

_pjo_

**Nico's POV**

"So … where to now?" Thalia asked.

I shrugged. "I don't know. Lunch, perhaps? I can get you a beefy hot dog? I'd sure like one right now," I suggested.

She smiled, and for practically the first time today, she agreed. "Sure, Nico, I'd like that. But one more thing."

"Yeah?"

"I'd prefer a taco. Oh, and you're paying!" she stuck her tongue out and ran to the nearest food store thing **(Authors' Note: Grr… we both forgot what they were called…)**

I sighed and shook my head and then ran after her.

Once I reached her, she was saying, "I'd like a taco. Actually make that two. I'll get two Cokes too," Then she pointed to me, "And he'd like a hot dog, please" The guy nodded and started cooking our orders.

She sat down on the chairs and motioned for me to sit on the one next to hers. I did as she wanted.

"Alright. We're going to the lazy river after this. I don't think I wanna go down a slide after eating," she said to me.

The guy put our food in front of us with a receipt. "Enjoy," he said.

I took a sip of my Coke. I'd actually prefer a Pepsi, but this is okay, too.

I heard a burp from beside me and saw that Thalia had already finished her food! "Dude!" I exclaimed, really surprised.

She looked apologetic. "Sorry," she muttered, "I realize that that wasn't really lady like … sorry…"

I shook my head, "Are you kidding how did you finish that quick? And how did you burp so loudly? Dude, you have GOT to teach me that!"

She immediately smiled brightly and started explaining.

_pjo_

"Alright, which would you two like? Double or single?" the employee at the lazy river asked us. He was holding up two tubes. One that could seat two and one that only seats one.

Thalia looked at me. "The two-seater could be boring. You can't do anything. I'd rather take the single-"

"We'll take the two-seater, please." I said brightly to the guy. Once I heard her first sentence, I immediately knew having to sit in a two-seater with me would completely annoy her. I LOVE annoying her. And besides, she owes me for ordering two tacos, two cokes, and a hot dog and making me pay.

The employee handed me the tube as Thalia glared at me. I gestured toward the front seat in return. She sighed and got on and I started moving her.

Her eyebrow shot up when I didn't get on. "Aren't you going?"

I was going to tell her I was, but then I saw the waterfalls. The river had specific spots where water fell in various sheets and we were nearing one of those spots. I smirked. "Sure." We were about 6 feet away from the waterfalls. I rushed the tube forward, and I guess Thalia saw the falls because she started screaming. "Nico! Don't you dare get me under there!"

"No way are you not going under them," I said, grinning broadly.

"I don't like them!" she whined.

"You don't _do_ water?"

"I don't _do_ waterfalls!"

"That's funny 'cause you're about to get into one." I said, as I pushed the tube under the water, but she dumped herself out of the tube.

Then she took my head and dumped it into the water. "Hey!" I yelled before she did.

She laughed and took one of the single tubes that weren't carrying anyone. The she went under and popped in through the middle. She was moving away from me, but I couldn't let that happen. I grabbed an empty tube and started threading through the water, dragging the tube behind me.

Once I finally caught up to her, she smirked. "You wouldn't wanna mess with me, Nico."

"No, I guess I don't, huh?" I smiled.

I climbed into my tube and took her hand. I felt her tense and saw a blush spread across her cheeks. I realized that she thought I held her hand because of romantic reasons.

"I … uhh … Umm," I stuttered. _Nice going, Nico_.

"Umm, I don't want to lose you again," I tried again.

Her blush deepened, and she tried to take her hand out of mine, but I held on tighter. "I mean I don't wanna lose in that pool of people." I realized I just made a bad pun, "No pun intended," I added quickly.

She looked forward to see the 'pool' of people then laughed. "Alright. I'll let you hold my hand."

Then someone splashed water in my face. I scowled and looked up to see Silena. She had a bright smile on her face.

"Hello!" she sighed happily.

Thalia's eyebrow rose. "What happened?"

Silena's smile grew bigger as she squealed. "I'll tell you later. I just wanted to say hi."

Thalia rolled her eyes and got out of her tube. "Where are you and Charles going?"

"To the wave pool."

I tugged on Thalia hand. "Can we go to a water slide now?"

She rolled her eyes in response.

_I'll take that as a yes, _I thought.

"Tell them to meet us in Avalanche, okay?" I said to Silena.

"M'kay." She said and practically skipped off.

"Are you up for breaking some rules?" Thalia asked me with a mischievous smile.

"What do you have in mind for me?"

She pointed to the fences that separated the river from the rest of the park. "Climb over that."

I crossed my arms over my chest. "Seriously? That's the best you can do? I don't even think we're breaking rules by doing that."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Let's just see." Then she swam to one of the lifeguards of to the side of the river and motioned for me to come. I did.

"Ma'am, climbing over the fence is counted as breaking the rules of the park, right?" she asked the lifeguard.

"Yes, princess, as far as I know, it is breaking the rules."

"Thanks!" Thalia smiled cheerfully and dragged me out of sight from the lifeguard. "You see?"

"I'm still not doing it."

"Why, is Nico chicken?" she teased. Then she started to make chicken noises.

I scoffed and got out of the water. "Fine, I'll do it. And by the way, those are the worst sounding chicken noises I've ever heard."

Then, I offered her my hand and she took it. Then I pulled her out. I walked to the fence and made sure no lifeguards were looking. None were, so I climbed up and jumped off.

At the other side of the fence, I eyed Thalia. "Well, aren't you coming?"

She smiled at me. "I never said I was going that way too, you know."

"What? Then how are you getting out?"

"The way regular people get out! I don't want to get in trouble for breaking the rules!"

I rolled my eyes. "So you told me to go out this way, why?"

A devilish glint flashed in her eyes. Without taking her eyes off of me, she yelled, "Lifeguard, lifeguard! This man climbed over the fence and exited that way!"

I gave her a _what the fuck look_ as the female lifeguard we were talking to earlier rushed towards her.

"Ma'am, what was that?"

Thalia gave the lifeguard her most innocent look. "This man climbed over the fence." She pointed to me.

"What? No I didn't!" I protested.

The lifeguard looked at me. "Well how do you explain how you're outside the fence, sir?"

"Well, okay, I did, but she dared me to!"

"But it was you're fault for accepting the dare."

"Oh, so now you're blaming me?"

"Sir, it was clearly you're fault."

I sighed and pinched the bridge of my nose. "Fine. Is there like a fine I have to pay for breaking the rules or something?"

"Thank you for accepting the truth, sir, and yes. There is a fine …" she went off talking about the fine, but I couldn't pay attention because of Thalia doing the _I win_ dance behind the lifeguard.

And just like that, I realized she was paying me back for when I tried to get her under the waterfalls.

God, this girl will be the death of me, I swear.

_pjo_

**Yay! We finished a chapter in one day! … Well, actually less than 7 hours, but we don't want to brag. :P LOL.**

**Anyways, please review and tell us what you think! Oh, and if you have any suggestions for anything at all, for the next chapter, a new story, or anything, just PM us. Thanks!**

**Oh! And a birthday shout-out to our cousin, Kayla! Happy 10th birthday! :D**

**Love, Janny&Ella**


End file.
